inner arigato!
by margo0la.chan
Summary: aki siempre se presume ser primeriza asi ke LOS SOY! es un UA GaaSaku. Ella decide empezar de cero y vivir al su sueño, el lleva tanto tiempo odiando su vida que le da igual, ¿polos tan opuestos lograran antraerse? : espero les guste CORREGI! O0PS!
1. Todo Comienza

**Como ya mencioné soy nueva, tan nueva que no puse asi nada de nada de esto en mi upload anterior, quizá no lo lean, pero iwal quiero poner algo jaja.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, ya lo saben pero mejor lo pongo**

**Espero les guste**

**Enjoy it!**

En algún lugar…..de Konoha

–Nee, Sakura, ya despierta –rayos ¿que esta mujer puede dormir eternamente o qué?– Sakura… uff, Sakura – paciencia por favor – Sakura enserio, se te va, se nos va a hacer tarde –con un demonio mujer tú te mueres no te duermes- vaya, alguien ha decidido despertar, ¡buenos días!.

–Uhm…¿mamá?.

En ese momento si por mi mente pasaba la posibilidad de golpearla o por lo menos gritarle unas cuantas cosas todas desaparecieron al escucharla nombrar a mamá, me deprimía tanto que aun la nombrara, sabía que aun le costaba superar aquello, pasaba igual con papá, aunque se hiciera la fuerte sabía que aun le dolía, igual a mi pero alguien debía tener mayor fortaleza por las dos ¿no?.

–Saku sabes que mamá no está, ni papá –dije susurrando- pero está…

–Si lo sé, tía Tsunade, ya lo sé –dijo sentándose en la cama- es solo que los extraño mucho no puedo evitar soñarlos, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

–Si lo sé, pero sabes –comencé a decir cuando Sakura se paraba de la cama por fin y se dirigía al baño- deberías ya de aterrizar tu mente y darte cuenta de que ya no están –Sakura se miraba en el espejo y pude ver como sus ojos se ensombrecían por la tristeza, mierda siempre tan directa- se que suena cruel pero es la verdad, ¿crees que a ellos les gustaría ver como su cerezo se deshoja?.

–No, supongo que no –dijo mientras abría la llave de la bañera y esperaba a que se templara-.

–¡Pues claro que no!, no creo que papá y mamá estén contentos con la idea de que su hija se la vive deprimida y que ni siquiera su gran sueño de estudiar medicina la alegra.

–Tienes razón –por lo menos sonrió… o intentó-.

–Claro que la tengo, sabes que siempre tengo la última palabra, aunque pocas veces me escuches y luego termines dándome la razón, pero bueno ya que, ya me acostumbre a que me ignores –dije con fingida tristeza, pude ver como esta ves si sonreía y dejaba escapar una pequeña risa- ánimo saku, ya verás que todo comenzará a ir mejor y más que nada toma esto como una aventura, ciudad nueva, casa nueva, vida independiente aunque me duela aceptarlo, adoraba el sazón de tía Tsunade, no sé como rechazaste vivir con ella, quizá su mal genio…pero bueno ese no es el punto –vi como volvía a reír- la cosa es que vivamos al máximo y disfrutemos el inicio de nuestro gran sueño, ¿te parece?.

–Bien, será una gran aventura.

–Así será –dije con un brillo en los ojos- y quizá hasta encontremos el amor ¿no crees?.

–Seras- dijo soplándose el cabello que le caía en la cara- tú y tus bobadas.

–¿Bobadas? a yo digo que no nos caería mal un novio…o novia con eso de que nunca te eh visto muy emocionada con los hombres quizá necesites una chica o que se yo- sabía que eso la hacía rabiar siempre la molestaba con eso, era tan gracioso ver como se enojaba-.

–A que dices, eres una pervertida, que no haya encontrado aún al indicado no quiere decir que mientras llegue me le encime a cualquier tipo…mucho menos que signifique que me gustan las mujeres, son tan complicadas.

–O quizá tu eres muy despreocupada, y te recuerdo que eres una de ellas eh, por si se te olvida.

–Sé que soy y puede que tengas razón quizá es la razón de porque no tenga amigas verdaderas y del hecho de que me duren solo un poco más las amistades con hombres, o quizá…

–Ya báñate mujer, desperdicias el agua, no es eterna sabes…

–Bien, bien ya voy, que molesta eres a veces, además tu empezaste con todo esto.

–Si como sea- ¿ya mencione que es divertido hacerla rabiar?- ¡oye! Como que le abres al agua fría por favor, esta hirviendo y no creo que te convenga tenerla tan caliente, digo a mi no me va a afectar físicamente –ya lo veo venir, está cerca, será tan genial-.

–¿A que te refieres?.

–Sí, ¿que no sabes que el chicle se derrite con el calor?…_pelo de chicle _–ok empieza el conteo 5…esto va a ser genial, 4… se cuanto odia que le digan así, 3…y presentándose una oportunidad como esta, 2… está claro que no puedo desperdiciarla, 1…¿verdad?, 0…-

–¡INNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

–jajaja ¡CHA!

**Hey espero que hasta este punto vaya bien lo poco que escribi y que sea de su agrado….tratare de actualizar pronto…seria lindo un review aunque sea jaja… aun no tiene nada de romance merecedor de un comment como "kawai ke lindo síguelo" pero algo es algo jeje ya me vendrá la inspiración y escribiré algo tapa arterias no apto a diabéticos, jaja tampoco es para tanto**

**Cuídense**

**Y gracias por leer**

**Nos vemos! =3**

**Byebye!!**


	2. La Tía Tsunade

**O0la!**

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto ;)**

**Disfruten (:**

"_**La Tía Tsunade"**_

Después de tener una interesante discusión con mi inner con lo que pasaba con los chicles cuando se calentaba –discusión que trate de ignorar- salí del baño y me cambie, unos jeans simples y una blusa verde, después de todo aun me faltaba subir al carro las últimas cajas que había empacado ayer. Si, me iba de Konoha, iría a Tokio a estudiar medicina, también aquí hay buenas escuelas pero la que siempre había querido estaba allá, además si iba a empezar de cero mudarme no es tan mala idea, espero que todo se dé bien.

- Tengo que ir a visitar a mi tía antes de irme –pensaba mientras cerraba la cajuela del automóvil, era un Chevelle 68, algo viejo, pero me encantaba, además con lo que me gustaba cuidarlo y arreglarlo, era genial. Me lo compre con ayuda de mis padres, la otra mitad lo habían pagado mis 2 años de trabajo como empleada de una tienda de antigüedades, como extrañaría esa tienda con olor a madera y polvo, tenía tantas curiosidades, entre ellas la dueña, a la que le tome mucho cariño, no pasaba de los 65 años, era pequeña, de cabello ondulado y totalmente blanco, además de unos lentes enormes, su sonrisa era tan cálida… extrañaré a Minamoto-san y sus abrazos de oso, porque, lo que tenía de pequeña lo tenían de asfixiantes sus abrazos.

-Muy bien ya esta –volité de nuevo a ver la casa que me vio crecer junto con mis padres, sonreí, lo bueno que no la vendería, podría servirme en un futuro o para las vacaciones quien sabe, pero hasta entonces la iba a extrañar mucho- bien será mejor que vaya con mi tía antes de que se haga tarde –mire mi reloj- quizá le lleve de desayunar, para esta hora seguirá dormida.

Llegue a casa de mi tía con una bolsa de _Mademoiselle_, una pastelería francesa que vi por ahí y dos capuchinos. Timbré unas 2 o 3 veces pero nadie atendió, como supuse seguro seguía dormida. Recordé que siempre dejaba una copia dentro de una rana que tenía de adorno, fea por cierto, nunca me gustó. Tomé la llave y abrí, entre con cuidado de no tirar los capuchinos, no quería despertarla con un gripo por haberme quemado, como sea deje las cosas sobre la mesa en la cocina.

-Tía…tía…¡Tsunade! -La llamé varias veces y no contestó –y dicen que yo tengo el sueño pesado eh, hm…Obaaaa-chan!- tan rápido como grité tape mi cabeza por un posible ataque pero nada paso- que extraño ¿no estará?.

Subí hasta su habitación y toque suavemente, pegue mi oído a la puerta y pude escuchar un quejido, vaya que podía dormir mucho, esta tía, le heredé lo dormilona, ya que. Abrí la puerta totalmente de un portazo, quería sorprenderla, pero la sorprendida fui yo.

-¡Sakura! –o si, ahí entre las cobijas se encontraba mi querida tía en todo su esplendor, no es que me extrañara verla desnuda pero...¿y ese mocoso que hacía ahí?, digo para mi estaba bien no debería de haber tenido más de 23 años, a se me olvidaba decir tengo 20 para que lo tengan en mente, y si apenas entraré a la universidad ¿y que?- que demo…¿que rayos haces aquí Sakura?.

-Nada solo venía a despedirme de mi tía favorita –le dije recargada en el marco de la puerta y viendo como el muchacho luchaba por ponerse los bóxers y me miraba de soslayo todo sonrojado, que lindo- pero por lo que veo estabas…hmm como decirlo…muy ocupada o debería decir ¿_cansada?_.

-¡Cállate tonta!

-Adiós Tsunade-sen, Tsunade, si solo Tsunade –CHA! ¿era su alumno? Era broma no, wow mi tía cada vez los quería más jóvenes, espero no tenerla que sacar un día de la cárcel por pedófila.-

-Arg ya vete quieres, luego hablamos.

-Claro, nos vemos –el chico hizo una reverencia –no pude evitar reirme.-

-¿Le muestras tu respeto luego de estar en la cama con ella? que risa- mi tía me miró con odio y el chico caminó a mí, supuse que con la intención de salir pero…- ¿te da envidia? –me susurro- Ten por seguro que preferiría estar contigo que con tu tía, no es que no sea buena, pero en definitiva creo que serías mejor…cerecita.

-No me digas ¿de verdad? –dije mirándolo a los ojos y acercando mi rostro al de el- háblame cuando te salga vello mi amor –le dije pasando mi dedo por su mentón- por lo que vi apenas estas creciendo, la verdad no sé cómo dejaste tan cansada a mi tía, con eso –dije mirando hacia abajo- no creo que le hayas hecho siquiera cosquillas, pero bueno hay de gustos a gustos –le sonreí, hecho una furia y con la risa de fondo de mi tía el chico salió dando un buen azote con la puerta de la entrada, después clave la mirada en mi tía.

-¿Qué? no me mires así, no sé porque te extraña –dijo poniéndose de pie y medio poniéndose una bata de seda color crema.-

-No si no me extraña, la edad es lo que me asombra, y lo peor es que no vas de año en año vas de década en década, si llego a tener hijos no te dejare sola con ellos –le dije riendo mientras bajábamos por las escaleras directo a la cocina.-

-¡Sakura que asco! No es para tanto, además tu entraste sin avisar –tomo el café y se sentó mientras hurgaba dentro de la bolsa.-

-Disculpa, como iba a saber yo que mi puritana tía iba a estar de romántica con un bebé –tomé mi café y me senté frente a ella tomando una de las donas de la caja que había sacado mi tía de la bolsa.-

-Oh perdona señorita por tener intimidad en MI casa –dijo mordiendo la dona- le parece si para la próxima vez cuelgo una tanga del pomo de la puerta, digo más obvia no podría ser.

-Sería bueno –contuve la risa, la idea de llegar y ver una de las sexys tangas que solía usar mi tía era gracioso, definitivamente no entraría- aunque, eso deberás explicárselo a la demás gente que frecuente tu casa, porque en un rato me voy, no quiero llegar de noche a Tokio.

-Cierto –pude ver como se entristecía- ¡que bueno! Ya no te quería ver –dijo comiendo de un bocado lo que le quedaba de dona, vaya que era bipolar esta mujer.

-_Mira quien lo dice_ –ash ahí está mi odiosa inner de nuevo.-

-Ya me había hecho a la idea de no tenerte por un buen rato –pensé.

-Jamás lo quieras o no siempre estaré en ti, literalmente, ya deberías acostumbrarte, además sabes que me quieres ¿a que sí?.

-No me queda más remedio.

-Dramática.

-Hey Sakura, ¿sigues aquí? o ya se, ¿hablas con tu inner no?

Yo solo la volteé a ver con cara de inminente odio, maldigo el día en el que pensé siquiera que contarle lo de mi inner y que tenía discusiones con ella, es decir conmigo misma, maldito aquel día, yo que iba con la ilusión de que me tía me ayudara a saber que era aquella chillona voz y lo único que hizo fue sentarse con una taza de café en las manos y mirándome de soslayo decirme…

-Sakura estás demente –si justo como en este momento- de verdad, digo, quieres estudiar medicina, ¿Quién en su sano juicio va a querer ser atendida por una doctora que se pelea con ella misma por ver que medicina darle? ¿o si la temperatura se toma en la boca o en el trasero? ¿imagina si cambias de opinión y luego de metérselo por el trasero te decides a que va en la boca? –soltó una sonora carcajada después de su ultimo y estúpido comentario- Que horror, digo yo no volvería jamás, lo siento querida, estas destinada a la bancarrota como doctora, mejor…estudia psicología, psiquiatría, o algo para enfermos mentales como tu…velo por el lado amable –dijo estirándose sobre la mesa y tomando mi mano- te dirán doctora y de paso…pues no se quizás curas tus locuras –soy yo o mi tía me ve con demasiada seriedad. Hmm debí suponerlo esas muecas que hace solo me dicen que se está luchando por contener una sonora carcajada.

-JA! Deberías ver tu cara esta para foto, todo un momento Kodak –decía mientras golpeaba la mesa y se recostaba sobre su brazo.-

-A veces puedes ser tan infantil, me pregunto si de verdad serás mi tía, claro que por la vejez y las arrugas no lo dudaría, pero en lo que a madurez respecta…

-¡Pero que has dicho mocosa! yo no estoy vieja y mucho menos tengo arrugas, ¿o sí?.

-Sabes quizá debería considerar ser cirujana plástica, sirve que te doy una ayudadita, no te vendría mal. Te dejaría perfecta –comencé a hacer un monólogo de lo perfecta que dejaría a mi tía y lo joven que la haría verse, claro sin perder de vista sus expresiones, si había algo que te de verdad la afectara era que le dijeran vieja o algo respecto a su edad, llámense manchas, arrugas y todas esas cosas de las que las mujeres tanto huyen pero que al final a todas les salen-.

-De verdad me veo tan vieja –puso una cara de tanta tristeza que me fue inevitable no reír, me había vengado JA!-.

-Ahora eres tú la momento Kodak, _t-í-a_.

-Arg! Arpía.

-Tal como mi tía.

-Y ¿a qué hora piensas irte?, digo no es que te corra sabes, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-Si, como comprarte un sostén del que no se desborden las chicas –dije señalando el hecho de que su pobre sostén luchaba por mantenerse cerrado protegiendo el tan adorado atributo que tenía mi tía.-

-Voy a extrañarte rarita.

-Y yo a ti –juntas nos paramos y nos unimos en un abrazo.-

-No olvides escribir, llamar, mandar un e-mail, señales de humo o ya de plano a tus pacientes cuando no puedas atenderlos y si necesitas ayuda con algo de la escuela sabes que puedes decirme.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

-Ah y…cuidare ¿quieres? en todo el sentido de la palabra, drogas, amistades raras, la policía, sexo, tu sabes, lo normal.

-Me tratas como una cría, tranquila, todo estará bien.

-Lo sé.

Nos dimos un último abrazo y nos dirigimos a la puerta de la entrada.

-Sakura, casi lo olvido, toma –me extendió un pequeño paquete- se cuanto te gusta escribir y de verdad que lo haces muy bien, pero ya que inicias una _nueva vida _por así decirlo, pues pensé que lo que escribieras de ahora en adelante fuera más especial y pues, ya tienes donde plasmarlo –abrí el paquete y me encontré con cuadernillo, tipo diario, pequeño, negro, parecía de piel y tenía estampadas pétalos de sakuras en un tono rosa claro con acabado brillante, le daban la vuelta al diario, como si el viento les soplara, estaba hermoso, tenía un broche que parecía tener una especia de candado-.

-Es hermoso tía, muchas gracias, pero…¿cómo se abre?.

-Esa es la mejor parte –dijo mientras sostenía frente a mis ojos un collar de plata en forma de una flor, de cerezo por supuesto, era hermoso en verdad- ábrelo.

Al abrirla pude ver que dentro tenía una inscripción.

-_Porque algo maravilloso siempre ha de llegar_ –era divino, sonreí, era la primera vez que sonreía de verdad en mucho tiempo- es…perfecto, gracias tía –ella simplemente sonrió.

-Pero aun no lo has abierto la flor es la llave, así que no la pierdas –coloque la flor sobre el broche y este abrió, pude ver las páginas, no eran blancas, comunes, eran como color arena, tipo pergamino de esas que tiene los libros muy viejos, también sabía mi delirio por las antigüedades y aquí se muestra claramente- sabes, tus padres mandaron a hacer el collar, sabían lo mucho que quería entrar a la escuela de medicina y lo nerviosa que estabas, pensaban dártela pero, ya ves lo que pasó –sonreí, mis padres, siempre pensando en mi- asi, pues para contrbuir a tu nuevo logro me tome la libertad de modificar un poco el dije y mandar a hacer este diario tan bonito que ves aquí, así que más te vale usarlo.

-Lo hare, tenlo por seguro y una vez que lo llene, serás la primera en leerlo.

-Genial.

-Bueno, ya me voy –dije mientras salía de la casa y me acercaba al auto- vendré en vacaciones.

-Espero que con un chico –me grito y me giñó un ojo.-

-¡Madura vieja! –encendí el motor mientras oía la enorme carcajada de mi tía- Hasta luego –ella simplemente levantó si brazo y me despidió. Era oficial mi aventura acababa de empezar.-

-¡Tokio aquí voy!

**Que tal adorables lectores que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic por lo cual les estoy eternamente agradecida de verdad**

**También agradezco a**

**Runa Kanae**** por su mensaje para advertirme lo de que subí la misma historia dos veces, gracias linda!**

**AkumaJane**** también muchas gracias por tu rr de advertencia de verdad agradezco que no me reportaras gracias sweety :3**

**Gaamatsu96**** gracias por tu rr (:**

**TOBI IS A GOOD BOY :D hey chika toby jeje muchas gracias por tu rr me alegro de que te guste mi fic espero y este capi te agrade aunque aun no aparesca Gaar, pero prometo que en el que sigue lo hará (:**

**uchihabrun**** muchas gracias por tus observaciones (: espero que este capi te gusta, trate de ya no cometer errores (o tantos) espero que lo haya logrado, si no pues sorry de verdad, hare el esfuerzo por mejorar.**

**Espero que este capi les guste y me sigan en lo consecutivo seria genial!!**

**Hago una pequeña aclaración de que con respecto a la formación de las parejas, en especial el GaaSaku, quizá se haga algo largo, pero pues me gusta que haya historia antes de que se formalice bien todo, así que espero que no se desesperen, claro que si me dan algún consejo para no aburrirlos será bien recibido, no van a ser unos completos extraño toda la historia no se preocupen van a tener sus momentos, pero a su debido tiempo.**

**Cuídense**

**Nos leeremos pronto**

**Kisses!!**

**Byebye! =3**


	3. La llegada a Tokio y los hermanos Sabaku

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto ;)**

**Disfruten (:**

"_**La llegada a Tokio y los hermanos Sabaku No"**_

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is  
**

-Oye tu pelo de chicle, ¿no puedes poner otra canción? -rayos no puedo creer que este cantando eso, no se dará cuenta de cuan patética se ve- en verdad odio cuando te dan tus ataques y te da por escuchar música de colegiala.

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam!  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down zigazig ah!  
**

-Sakura de verdad, teniendo tanta música buena…¿pones eso?, la verdad que a veces no te entiendo –HA! esta mujer, cada vez me sorpende más y la entiendo menos, y eso que soy yo...ok eso se escuchó medio retorcido- Sakuuuraaaa por favor, vamos hazle caso a tu cerebro, osea a mí, pon otra cosa –me sorprendo a mi misma sonando tan berrinchuda pidiendo algo…hasta dije por favor…Cha! que viajecito.-

**If you wanna be my lover****  
**

-Waiii que tiempos, necesitaba recordarlos, a que ha estado buena la cancioncita ¿no inner?...¿inner?.

-Tu inner cariño, no se encuentra disponible, ¿gustas dejarle algún recado? O ¿preferís esperarla eh tía?.

-O vamos no seas tan exagerada, si solo ha sido una.

-UNA! Joder tía que han sido unas mil, llevaos todo el camino jodiendome los oídos, ¿que no te has dao cuenta?.

-Sabes que odio cuando me hablas de esa forma, lo aborresco –dije apretando el volante con las manos y tensando la mandíbula haciendo una mueca graciosa.-

-Lo sé por eso lo hago a ver si ahora si me prestas atención, la merezco caray, también voy en el auto sabes.

-Ya ya no seas tan quejique ¿qué quieres oír?.

-No se algo clásico, Creedence, Toto, Iron Maiden si quieres.

-Uhm muy tarde ya llegamos –sonreí.-

-¿QUE? a maldita mujer no es justo –por andar de berrinchuda no me había percatado de que ya teníamos rato de haber entrado en la ciudad, muy bonita por cierto, llena de edificios pero bonita a su manera.

-Bien, aquí es…¿debería decir _"Hogar dulce Hogar"_?.

-Bueno pues lo será de ahora en adelante o hasta que te corran por no pagar el alquiler.

-Que amable –dije con notoria ironía en la voz y una vez que bajaba del carro y me dirigía a la recepción del edificio donde viviría. El edificio de verdad que era lindo, no era ostentoso pero tenía cierto calor de hogar, esperaba que el departamento fuera igual. Era de un color hueso, lleno de ventanales y balcones y con algunos detalles en madera, lindo de verdad, no era my alto, tenía a lo mucho unos 5 pisos, comparado con lo altos que suelen ser los departamentos aquí lo veía pequeño, mejor así, menos inquilinos que aguantar. Llegue a una puerta de cristal y una ves que entre el olor a flores frescas me invadió lo sentidos…que dulce aroma.

-Arg odio este estúpido olor, siempre que venimos es una lata, no sé cómo puede vivir Gaara aquí –vi que un chico alto y de cabello marrón se bajaba del elevador refunfuñando sobre aquel olor que a mi me parecía tan placentero, junto a él una divertida chica de 4 coletas sonreía al ver la molestia del otro, ciertamente me desconcertaron, y pasando a un lado de mi salieron del edificio.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo pequeña?

-¿Eh? a si, verá soy la nueva iqui…- me quede callada en cuanto la vi ¡KAWAII! era igualita a Minamoto-san en todo aspecto aww creo que parte de Konoha se vino conmigo.-

-Cielo ¿te encuentras bien? ¿tan fea te parezco? –preguntó con una cálida sonrisa- suelo tener un efecto variado en la gente cuando me ve, pero dejar sin habla es nuevo, lo anotaré.

-Oh no lo siento mucho, es solo que me recordó a alguien –ella me sonrió- pero bueno, iba a decirle que soy la nueva inquilina Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto señora…

- Minamoto-san querida -¿Qué? hasta se llamaban igual…que extraño aquí debía haber gato encerrado, era una broma ¿no?, digo no puede haber 2 personas exactamente iguales, que se llamen igual y que vivan en diferentes ciudades ¿o sí?- creo que te eh dejado sin habla de nuevo, y creo saber la razón, conociste a Mika-chan ¿verdad?.

-Aja –mis ojos no podían estar mas salidos y mi boca mas abierta.-

-Es mi gemela querida, yo soy Yukari…Minamoto Yukari, y si te preguntas por el apellido, te diré que mi esposo también tiene un gemelo, ironías de la vida ¿verdad?, pensar que mi hermana y yo nos turnábamos los días para salir con Kin y grande fue nuestra sorpresa al saber que él y su hermano Jin también se turnaban, es decir que siempre estuvimos saliendo con el mismo hombre y ellos con la misma mujer sin darnos cuenta y al final terminamos casándonos con el que no salíamos, ¿Qué extraño no? –yo seguía con mi cara de WTF?! Plasmada en el rostro, digo si no era demasiado extraño encontrarte a la gemela de tu antigua jefa en una ciudad distinta, el cuento chino que me acababa de decir lo remataba y cerraba con broche de oro, vaya personas mas extrañas y por lo visto Yukari-chan era la gemela parlanchina, soltarle casi toda tu vida a una desconocida era muy...¿extraño?. en definitiva la palabra para describirlas sería extraño de ahora en adelante- ¡Oh! Querida discúlpame, solo te atosigué con mi palabrería.

-No está bien de verdad –le dije haciendo un amago de sonrisa, la verdad que seguía bastante perturbada.

-Nada de nada- dijo mientras se dirigía detrás de un mostrador de madera- mira tú departamento es el 407, es decir en el 4to piso, estas son tus llaves y sus respectivas copias, los papeles del departamento, el reglamento del edificio, es simple la verdad no se para que lo hicieron pero bueno tu sabes cómo somos los ancianos, aburridos y enojones, asi que te doy un consejo, en lo posible trata de no hacer mucho ruido, pareces una chica tranquila, espero no darte problemas después.

-No se preocupe, no creo causarle problemas.

-Excelente –dijo mientras se posicionaba delante de mi y levantaba la mirada para verme, ¿mencioné que son…de verdad bajitas?- en ese caso Sakura-chan, bienvenida.

-Gracias –le conteste con una sincera sonrisa.

-Ah, olvide mencionarte, la mudanza llegó ayer, pero como no sabían el acomodo pues trate de que pusieran lo mejor posible tus muebles.

-Muchas gracias no se hubiera molestado.

-Ni que lo digas, ¿bajarás más cosas? ¿quieres una mano?.

-No se preocupe, son pequeñeces, de verdad gracias por todo –dije ya más dentro que afuera de la recepción asomando mi cabeza por la puerta de cristal de la entrada.-

-A ti pequeña –me sonrió- a propósito ven un día a tomarte el té conmigo, seria lindo platicar con alguien que no esté tan viejo como yo.

Solo atine a asentir con la cabeza, valla que esa señora estaba medio loca. Llegue a mi auto que estaba estacionado en batería como todos los demás y abrí la cajuela para sacar las cajas que traía dentro. Mientras yo luchaba por conservar el equilibrio con las dos estúpidas cajas que había sido capaz de cargar vi de reojo como los chicos de antes se acercaban.

-Oh no! Mierda traigo cosas valiosas aquí –maldije mientras intentaba que una de las cajas no se callera.

-Cuidado chica, ve de una en una si no puedes –alcé la mirada y pude ver como el chico que antes había visto renegando por el olor a flores me sostenía con una facilidad tremenda la caja mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.-

-¿Nueva? –preguntó la de 4 coletas.

-¿Tan obvia soy? –pregunte sonriendo.

-Na…bueno solo un poco –me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! estas sonriéndole a una chica…y no la conoces, algo va a pasar, lo presiento.

-Que idiota eres Kankuro.

-Que solo le hago saber a la nueva que es afortunada de que Temari-ogro-chan le sonría –volteó a verme- de verdad eh, si para que le sonría a un hombre es difícil, a una mujer mas, ella piensa que todas son…

-¿Tontas y complicadas? –le pregunté sonriendo.

-Exacto eso mismo -sonrió triunfal, pero así como llego se fue- oye espera ¿cómo lo sabías?, hiciste trampa no se vale seguro leíste mi mente o quizá eres un ser de otro planeta…o ya se quizá somos parte de un realityshow para alienígenas y tu misión era hacerme quedar en ridículo y como ellos son todopoderosos te pasaron la respuesta por un audífono que seguro traes puesto en este momento –dijo mientras con su mano libre retiraba uno que otro cabello de mi oreja y la revisaba- bueno quizá este escondido en otro lugar, pero suena bastante lógico, después de todo…

-¿Siempre es así de raro?.

-La mayor parte del tiempo, me disculpo.

-No te preocupes.

-Soy Sabaku No Temari mucho gusto –dijo extendiendo la mano, como pude la tomé.-

-Sakura Haruno el gusto es mío.

-Y yo soy Sabaku No Kankuro un gusto igual –solo atiné a sonreírle.-

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –me preguntó Temari, parecía una chica inteligente, al menos ya conozco a alguien que piense como yo, sería bueno charlar con ella algún día.-

-Pues si no están muy ocupados se los agradecería.

-Na…íbamos de regreso a casa de mi hermano, pero ha de estar sumido en su música.

-Hablando del rey de roma…¡Oe! ¡¡Gaara!! –dirigí mi mirada a donde veían Kankuro y Temari, no vi muy bien pero distinguí una alborotada melena roja y…¡o por dios! ¿unos profundos ojos aguamarina? Y ¿me estaba mirando?.-

-Wow.

-¿Intimidante no?, normalmente mi hermano causa ese efecto, pero es todo un teddy bear, ya lo conocerás, después de todo serán vecinos –regresé mi mirada a aquel balcón y pude ver como aquel chico, Gaara creo que se llama, tocaba bastante relajado su guitarra, era muy lindo…sentado ahí con la cabeza hacia atrás recargado en el sillón del balcón mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre las cuerdas, no era lindo era endemoniadamente atractivo. Un sonrojo que apropósito supe por necesidad disimular se poso en mi rostro, y junto a el las palabras de Temari resonaron en mi cabeza, _ya lo conocerás, después de todo serán vecinos._

Y no se equivocaba, cuando llegamos al lugar que sería mi hogar lo comprobé, después de que los chicos me ayudaran a subir todas las cajas de una sola vez.

-Ves te lo dije, serán vecinos, mi hermano vive justo al lado- dijo señalando la puerta contigua- ya los presentaré en otra ocasión, me imagino que ahora quieres descansar.

-Si sería bueno, muchas gracias, cuando esté totalmente instalada y los vuela a ver los invitaré a cenar.

-Genial, no olvidare esa promesa, ten por seguro que vendré a cobrarte.

-¡Kankuro!, siempre tan glotón –dijo ella golpeándolo en la cabeza- muchas gracias Sakura, hasta entonces.

-¡Byebye! Y gracias de nuevo –Temari solo levanto una mano mientras entraba en la casa de su hermano.-

-Adiós Sakura-chaaan! –ese Kankuro, era un poco escandaloso.

Supongo que será bueno empezar a desempacar un poco, por lo menos lo de mi habitación, no pienso dormir en el suelo, bien empecemos, mientras más rápido mejor.

-Vaaaamos a quien engañas, ya solo estoy yo aquí admítelo, ese chico te gusto y eso que solo lo medio viste, con lo ciega que estás.

-Ahí vas de nuevo, que no puedes estar un día sin molestar, siquiera un día.

-Mm no lo siento, solicitud rechazada, existe un contrato previo que lo hace imposible, el cual querida firmaste aquella vez cuando te dio por todo eso de la brujería, cito: _Acepto con gusto y placer que se me sea implantada una doble personalidad, con la finalidad de ayuda personal las 24 horas del día, brindando oportunamente consejos de supervivencia básicos y avanzados y siendo amiga incondicional, presencial de todas y cada una de las etapas que se vivan en lo posterior, con la única finalidad de brindar apoyo emocional sin tener que tomar participación directa en las situaciones que se presenten, solo si estas de verdad lo ameriten_. ¿Lo ves? aquí al final de la hoja esta tu firma así que no sea quejique, ya te das cuenta de las consecuencias de firmar contratos por internet y comprar dobles personalidades en línea.

-Demonios

-Demonios, dobles personalidades, inner, llámalos como quieras.

-A cállate no te hablaba a ti, es solo que no puedo abrir la caja –dije intentando romper la cinta con un cuchillo- ya esta, muy bien ahora si a empezar.

-Quiere decir que todo lo que dije se lo dije al aire, ¿no me escuchaste? –pregunto mi inner indignada.

-No la verdad que no, se que te voy a tener siempre, lo quiera o no, decidí ya no quejarme, por consiguiente no tenía caso escuchar tu palabrería.

-Bien al menos me aceptas un poco más, quizá mi discurso te hizo efecto de forma subconciente…¿Qué fuerte no?.

-Si como sea, como sea, no molestes intento pensar en como acomodar mi cuarto ¿te importa?.

-Ash…¡¡me voy!!

-Vaya gracias, ahora solo tuve que decirlo una vez, cada día mejoro más. –dije mientras me paraba frente al un espejo de tamaño completo recargado en una pared y hace el famoso signo de _amor y paz _con los dedos y ponía una sonrisa exagerada fingiendo victoria.

-Patética.

-Inner malhumorada.

-Tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo.

-¡Hey! Esa fue mi línea en el capítulo uno, no seas copiona.

-Too late. –dije cayendo sobre mi mullida cama, como la había extrañado y ahora más que nunca quería dormir y así lo hice.

-Inner…arigato –dije medio adormilada.

-¿Hn? ¿por qué? –me pregunto sorprendida.

-Por siempre estar ahí…para mí –recuerdo que dije esto último susurrando antes de quedarme dormida. Mi inner podía llegar a ser muy fastidiosa, pero era una de las pocas personas que siempre han estado para mi, y si, persona, porque eso la considero, estará dentro de mí, pero es alguien completamente independiente solo que es inquilina de mi mente y una bastante irritante.

-¡Hey escuche eso!

-Y así la quiero, mas por que se le olvidan fácil las cosas.

-Ni creas me debes la plática sobre el lindo pelirrojo toca-guitarra.

-¡Rayos!

**O0la!!**

**Como están?!**

**Espero que muy bien, la verdad que me emocioné escribiendo y decidí de una vez subir la conti, cada vez escribo un poco más, nada mal a mi parecer, pero en ortografía… mejor lo dejo a su criterio jaja!**

**Espero que este capi les guste, por ahora solo salió un poco Gaara, pero salió (no me maten) y se dio algo pequeño en saku, asi que ya veremos ya veremos**

**Cuídense, espero que me de otro ataque de escritura para poder subir el que sigue**

**Gracias a quien lo lea, lo aprecio mucho**

**Kisses!**

**Byebye!!**


	4. Conociendo a Sabaku No Gaara

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto ;)**

**Disfruten (:**

"_**Conociendo a Sabaku No Gaara"**_

Me había levantado muy temprano para comenzar a arreglar lo que ahora sería mi hogar. Primero que nada lo había limpiado de pies a cabeza, si bien no estaba sucio había un poco de polvo y pues mejor limpiarlo de una vez en cuanto al color, todo era claro, color hueso como el edificio, sentí que era demasiado pero pintarlo sería un problema, prefería una vez mis muebles acomodados darle un poco de color que posteriormente saldría a comprar. El departamento eres de verdad lindo, ayer por lo cansada que estaba no lo había visto bien, así como el hecho de querer acomodar un poco mi cuarto fue misión fallida, tan solo vi la cama y me deje caer en ella, y mi inner…tenía rato sin molestarme, espero que me deje en paz por lo menos gran parte de la tarde para terminar más rápido con todo esto. Será mejor no invocarla.

El departamento visto desde la puerta de la entrada -que a propósito era de madera oscura- era así, a lado derecho había un gran ventanal haciéndola de pared, lo cual a mi parecer daba una vista increíble de la zona de la ciudad en la que estaba, si viene estaba un poco lejos del centro la vista era hermosa, muchos árboles y parque y a lo lejos se podían distinguir los elevados edificios, en ese lugar podría poner la sala, debajo del ventanal y a lo largo de este había una especie de banco, empotrado en la pared, genial podría llenarlo de cojines y un asiento cómodo por supuesto, observar las tardes lluviosas junto a un café sin duda sería genial desde ahí, esquinada con la pared de la puerta de entrada había una pequeña chimenea de piedra, era una suerte que estuviera en el último piso, el que yo pensé que sería el primero era usado como bodega por lo que no se consideraba en si un piso, mejor aún, un piso menos es decir unos 5 inquilinos menos que soportar.

Del lado izquierdo del apartamento había un espacio que bien podría usar para un comedor, pequeño por supuesto, había también una especie de barra para desayuno que separaba el espacio del comedor y la cocina, la base de la barra estaba cubierta por duela lo que le daba un contraste bastante con lo claro de las paredes, la cocina era bastante espaciosa, incluso tenía una isla en el medio, la cocina era circular, llena de gavetas de madera oscura con cristales. Había una puerta la cual conducía a un pequeño cuarto de servicio, es decir donde estaban la lavadora y la secadora.

Bien, volviendo a la puerta de entrada si seguías de frente había un pequeño armario, para guardar abrigos, sombrillas y esas cosas a la izquierda te topabas con una pared que era parte de la cocina, a la derecha había un corredor, 4 pasos y tenias que dar vuelta a la izquierda para seguir, en esta esquina había una puerta que daba a un baño -para invitados pensé- seguías caminando y del lado izquierdo del pasillo había una de las dos habitaciones que tenía el departamento, aquí pondría poner un tipo estudio, computadora, mis libros y quizá lo que compre para el auto, no veo donde más podría ponerlos. Bueno siguiendo por el pasillo por fin al lado derecho al fondo estaba la habitación principal, era muy espacioso, tenía baño completo con tina, genial, ya tenía donde relajarme. La habitación estaba en dos plantas, separadas por un pequeño escalón, la planta _alta_ daba a un balcón lo bastante amplio como para poner un sillón o algo para sentarte a ver el paisaje, el balcón igual que muchos otros detalles era de tablones de madera, este lugar me encantaba.

-¡Ah! estoy exhausta –dije tirándome sobre uno de mis sillones en la sala- luego iré a comprar los cojines para el banco, ¿Qué colores será bueno?.

-Pues yo digo que rojos como el cabello de aquel chico…o aguamarina, los dos colores estaban lindos ¿no crees?.

-Si esos colores combinarían bien aquí…vaya hasta que tienes una buena idea inner.

-Claro… –esta, ¿estará tan cansada que no se dio cuenta?- sabes con que otro color combinaría bien el rojo o el aguamarina…

-Hm no…¿con cuál?.

-Con el rosa…un rosa tipo chicle –si con esto no entiende de verdad que es leeeeenta.-

-Si sería lindo…¡oye espera un minuto! ¿Qué me estas queriendo insinuar? –vaaaya por fin la captó.-

-Insinuar nada, pero si quisiera retomar la plática que me cortaste ayer maldita desgraciada, esta vez no escaparás.

-Pues que quieres que te diga, es lindo no digo que no pero, 1 ni siquiera lo conozco, 2 ya no pienso caer tan fácil en las garras del amor y 3 quisiera conocer a alguien que de verdad valiera la pena…alguien con quien poder platicar horas de lo que fuera y poder ser como soy de verdad, sin secretos, sería lindo –dije suspirando- pero bueno creo que ese ser no existe o aun no lo conozco – me acomode mejor en el sillón.-

-Tranquila mujer, hombre en este mundo sobra, no te preocupes por eso, concentrate en terminar de acomodar todo tu desastre de casa y luego aplicate en la escuela.

-Tienes razón, aunque tu sacaste el tema –le reclamé frunciendo el seño- lo bueno es que aún quedan unas 2 semanas para entrar a clases, más que suficiente –suspiré otra vez.-

-Vaya si que te flecho el chico, ya van 2 suspiros y como comúnmente dicen _los suspiros son besos no dados _– ese tono tan empalagoso y cursi que uso me dio a entender que se estaba burlando de mi.-

-Cállate claro que no, yo no dije que me gustara.

-Yo tampoco, pero aceptaste que es lindo.

-Sí, lindo, nada más.

-Más que suficiente.

-Ya vete quieres.

-Voy…voy…

-Arg!

Estuve alrededor de…5 minutos acostada en el sillón y me levanté como resorte, tenía que terminar de acomodar todo, después de todo la mayoría de las cosas ya estaba aquí solo debía mover de lugar y acomodar unos cuantos adornos.

-¡Por fin! –dije guardando el último plato en uno de los estantes de la cocina- ahora si estoy muerta –mire mi reloj- hey aun no es tan tarde, me daré un baño e iré a vagar por ahí –me dirigí a mi habitación para elegir lo que me pondría, pensaba utilizar la tina pero me tomaría mucho tiempo, tenía mas ánimos de ver la ciudad, ya me mimaría luego. Abrí la llave de la bañera y la temple. Me di un baño rápido, el tiempo necesario para relajarme, renovarme y quitarme ese olor a cerdo correteado- quizá vea algo que pueda comprar para la casa, como los cojines y sirve que tomo nota de algún empleo, decidiré hasta saber mi horario de clases pero no estaría de más ir teniendo opciones –me vestí con un short de jean y una blusa de botones blanco con amarilla a cuadros, la que no quería llamar la atención, como si el cabello rosa no fuera lo suficientemente llamativo, pero da igual, me sujete el cabello en un rodete mal hecho despeinado y unas sandalias de tiras amarillas también, brillo labial y…- ya está, media hora en hacer todo, nuevo record –me mire en el espejo del tocador de mi habitación y sonreí- bien, bolsa…aquí esta, dinero, labial, celular…

-¿Y ya? –preguntó mi inner.-

-Más que suficiente, vámonos.

-Bien.

Cuando salí del edificio me despedí de Yukari-chan, me habló de algunos lugares lindos a los que podría ir a ver cosas para la casa y como le mencioné lo de los cojines, me dio la idea de que podría hacerlos yo, sería divertido, también me dio indicaciones de lugares donde vendieran tela, con suerte encontraría alguna que me gustara. Lo malo de todo esto era que…

-No se usar máquina de coser –dije inclinada hacia el volante y con los ojos lloros esperando que la luz se pusiera en verde.-

-No puedo creer que puedas reparar tu auto pero no sepas coser, ¿que clase de chica eres?.

-Una muy extraña por lo que veo –dije suspirando y apoyando la frente en el volante.

-Oh vamos no es tan malo, ya aprenderás y podrás hacer esos cojines de los lindos colores que te mencioné.

-Ya no molestes.

-En verde…

-Si como sus ojos verde, aguamarina o como sea.

-¡No digo eso idiota! Digo que ya está en verde ¡acelera de una maldita vez!.

Levante tan rápido la cabeza que me di con el volante en la nariz, y entre llorando y sobándome la nariz acelere, con los miles de cláxones de fondo.

-Pero que amargados, aquí todos llevan prisa –dije esto mientras estacionaba mi auto frente a una de las miles de tiendas que había por el lugar. La colonia parecía un centro comercial pero en la calle, todos eran locales, y todos empezaban a encender las luces porque a pesar de ser las 6.30 ya comenzaba a anochecer- ¡que lindo!.

-¡Muchas gracias por su compra, que tenga una linda noche! –me dijo-gritó una amable dependienta de una enorme tienda departamental que había encontrado- Disculpe…¿quiere que le ayuden? Puedo llamar a alguien…

-No se preocupe, todo está en orden, muchas gracias –le contesté mientras sudaba la gota gorda intentando cargar la pesada caja que contenía la máquina de coser que había comprado. Si la compre, vi unas telas tan bonitas que no pude resistir comprarlas y pues ya teniendo las telas como pretexto, era más fácil comprar la susodicha cosa pesada que iba cargando en estos momentos, por supuesto no la había adquirido sin antes cerciorarme de que trajera un instructivo bastante detallado sobre como usarla y de haber comprado previamente un botiquín de primero auxilios, cualquier tipo de máquina es peligrosa, es callada y se está quieta, pero en la primera oportunidad o te explota, te come un dedo o te cae en un pie, así que es mejor prevenir.

Salí como pude del lugar mientras recordaba donde había dejado el auto, haciendo memoria, había caminado tanto que mi súper mapa mental estaba algo desorientado.

-¡Rayos donde lo deje!

-¡Cuidado niña!

-¿Eh?

Demasiado tarde un hombre robusto, panzón y viejo se había estrellado de lleno contra mí, y no es que presuma de ser una tabla, pero tampoco peso lo suficiente como para darle batalla, menos con el peso extra que traía, así que, caí al suelo de trasero ocasionando la risa de unos cuantos, obvio ninguno se digno a ayudarme.

-Fíjate por donde caminas niña –me dijo el viejo panzón desde lo alto. Yo solo atiné a fruncir el seño, ¿qué se creía? todavía que me tira y ahora me regaña y ni siquiera me ayuda, aunque no creo que pudiera, no es que tenga nada contra los llenitos pero este en especial me calló gordo, ¿Qué ironía no?.

-Y usted debería considerar bajar de peso, con esa panza no me extraña que no me viera –el cínico solo me sonrió arrogantemente y se fue- maldito viejo, ahora por su culpa me duele el trasero.

-Pues no puedo hacer nada por mitigar tu dolor pero…te ayudo a cargar eso –levante la mirada hacia la extraña voz ronca que me había hablado, no puedo decir que de forma amable, más bien parecía que se burlaba de mí, aunque en si su voz sonaba seca y fría. Cuando lo miré me sorprendí, esos ojos ya los había visto, el chico en cuestión me pareció ser el chico que es mi vecino, el hermano de Kankuro y Temari…Gaara- oye…¿estás ahí?- cuando volví en sí lo tenía un poco más cerca, estaba de cuclillas viéndome directo a los ojos.-

-Ah…si, disculpa, muchas gracias.

-Vaya que eres despistada.

-Un poco, sí.

-¿Un poco?, te parece poco no haber visto a ese hombre, era enorme, eres pequeña, pero no minúscula y aún así lo deberías de haber visto.

Era verdad que era pequeña, pero no era para que me regañara, ni siquiera me conocía y ya me hablaba en ese tono seco y hostil y encima se burlaba de mi estatura.

-Quizá tu eres demasiado alto, así que te pido que note burles de mi –dije mirándolo con el seño fruncido mientras me levantaba luego de que me quitara la pesada caja de encima- además, que te importa si lo vi o no, la se cayó fui yo, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto –me cruce de brazos y gire la cabeza con notable molestia. El solo me miro con una mirada demasiado seria para mi gusto.

-¿Me diras a donde llevo esto o lo tiro por ahí?

-Hmp! –empecé a caminar y vi como caminó detrás de mí. En una esquina fue que me logro alcanzar luego de haber caminado 6 calles a mis espaldas, y todo por que no recordaba bien donde me había estacionado, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?.-

-¿Y bien? ¿ya me dirás donde es o seguiremos caminando en círculos? Tu caja no es muy liviana sabes.

-¿Tú sabías que habíamos estado caminando en círculos y no dijiste nada?

-¿Acaso preguntaste? –esa mirada…da un poquito de miedo-

-No pero…pudiste haberlo dicho y evitarnos caminar.

-Exacto, pude, no lo hice.

-Idiota

-Gritona

-Pedante

-_Pelo de chicle_

¿Qué había dicho? CHA! odio que me digan así, no es mi culpa tener el cabello así ¿que nadie puede ser comprensivo?. Estoy segura que para estas alturas estoy sacando humo por as orejas, mis ojos estarán desorbitados y mi mandíbula desencajada, estoy tan furiosa que ya ni las carcajadas escandalosas de mi odiosa inner me importan, solo quiero estrangular a este tipo, sea quien sea.

-Y bien chiclosa, ¿hay alguna tienda en especial cerca de donde te estacionaste?.

-Una pas…paste…pastelería –podía oir como mis diantes se tallaban por la rabia- _Olé _me parece que se llamaba.

-Bien

Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, yo lo seguía de cerca, caminando como robot, todavía con el gesto de odio en la cara y arrastrando los pies.

-Café Olé, ¿Qué carro es? –me volteó a ver con su mirada seria mientras me preguntaba.

-El de allá –mi brazo apunto como resorte mi auto que estaba del otro lado de la calle. Fui yo o ¿se sorprendió al ver que carro era?.-

-¿De verdad? –pregunto cruzando la calle.-

-¿Algún problema? –le dije mientras lo seguía.-

-Ninguno, solo que las chicas no saben apreciar un buen auto.

-Pues hay sus excepciones –abrí la cajuela.-

-Lo dudo, ¿Quién te lo dio? ¿tu papi?

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme. _Mala pregunta _dijo mi inner. Todo mi enojo se fue con aquella pregunta y en su lugar se albergo la tristeza en mis ojos.

-Gracias por ayudarme, debo irme –trate de sonreírle y cerré la cajuela. Me dirigí a la puerta del piloto y me subí, tan pronto estuve dentro arranque y pude ver como aquel chico pelirrojo se quedaba ahí parado, quizá debí despedirme pero de verdad me había dolido aquello.

Llegué a mi apartamento sin problemas, a pesar de haber estado totalmente ausente de mi misma los 20 minutos que me tomó llegar, manejaba como si tuviera programado el camino, eso me habría servido antes. Como pude subí la caja y las bolsas con telas y relleno hasta mi piso, saludando rápidamente a Yukari-chan, creo escuchar que dijo que ya se iría a dormir, después de todo ya eran pasadas las 10 de la noche. Una vez en mi departamento solo atiné a poner la pesada caja sobre la mesa del comedor, junto con las bolsas de las demás cosas que había comprado, ya después las vería, ahora si merecía mimarme así que, prepararía un relajante baño en la tina y después cenaría algo viendo la televisión, ¡perfecto!.

-Mmm…que delicia –el agua de verdad esta perfecta, este baño me va a servir mucho, en especial para despejarme de ese mal momento de hace rato- no tengo por que derrumbarme, tengo que ser fuerte y no dejarme caer, luchar por lo que quiero y lograrlo, ellos siguen aquí conmigo, así como mi inner… - hablando de ella, no ha venido a molestar, ¿abra desaparecido? ¡Sugoi!.

-No te sientas tan afortunada.

-Maldición.

Después de salir del reconfortante baño fui a la cocina a hacerme algo de comer, lo único que encontré fue una de esas pizzas congeladas, sabían bien…con hambre todo sabe delicioso. Me dirigí a mi cuarto dispuesta a buscar una buena película. Puse mi vaso de gaseosa y la pizza en mi mesa de noche mientras buscaba el control remoto, mire por la ventana y pude ver que el cielo estaba especialmente hermoso.

-Supongo que observarlo sería más relajante que ver televisión, bien, al balcón se ha dicho – al fin tenía donde poner aquel sillón tejido en forma de huevo, la cargué hasta mi cuarto y me detuve en la puerta del balcón- la cosa ahora es como sacarlo –primero aventé el cojín crema hacia afuera, cargue el bendito sillón eh intenté salir con el- mmm no, mala idea, mejor desde afuera –baje el sillón y salí al balcón e intente sacarlo desde ahí- demonios, vamos sal de una vez.

-Valla que eres torpe en verdad.

Di un respingo en mi lugar y deje caer el sillón, inmediatamente volteé a ver al dueño de la voz, me era familiar.

-Ah, eres tu –entonces si era él, el chico que me había ayudado con la caja era el tercer hermano Sabaku No…Gaara.

-Y ahora cual es el problema ¿otro viejo panzón? –pude ver como se sentaba en el borde de su balcón que para mi desgracia estaba pegado al mío, tenía una pierna doblada y apoyada en el filo del balcón y la otra volando en el aire, ¿estaba loco o qué?, menos mal que la barda es ancha.

-No, esta vez es un sillón en forma de huevo –dije mientras ponía las manos en la cadera y lo miraba en el ceño fruncido, el solo me miro de reojo por unos segundos, estaba muy entretenido viendo el cielo.

-Ah, continúa no te interrumpo.

Vaya su cabellerosidad se da en lapsus, que conveniente, habría agradecido que me ayudara, pero si no la ofrece, no la voy a pedir. Intenté una vez más hacer que saliera el sillón y como pude lo logré, puedo jurar que el maldito se estará burlando de mi.

-Por fin, tus reproches comenzaban a ser molestos.

-Hmp! –no le dije nada y me adentré en mi habitación para sacar la gaseosa y la pizza. Una vez afuera me deje caer sobre el sofá con gaseosa y plato con pizza en mano- ¡mierda! –con un puchero me levante y deje las cosas en el suelo- maldito cojín, ¿no te puedes poner solo?.

-¿Pizza? Vaya, ¿no tienes una dieta que hacer? –dijo viendo el plato con las grandes rebanadas de pizza hawaiana.

-¿insinúas que estoy gorda? –extrañamente mi tono salió tranquilo, aunque por dentro mi mente creaba la escena perfecta de Gaara cayendo por el balcón, por fuera parecía tranquila. Me senté por fin y le di un gran sorbo a la gaseosa.

-Sí, quizás un poco.

-Pues que te importa –le di una gran mordida a la pizza, no iba a dejar que su estúpido comentario arruinara el deliciosa sabor de mi pizza, ya me mataré en el gimnasio…cuando encuentre uno…y cuando tenga dinero…espero que se pronto.

Después de eso Gaara no dijo nada y nos quedamos en un extrañamente cómodo silencio, el único ruido era el del viento, lo miré de reojo y lo vi muy concentrado en el cielo, el aire acariciaba su cabello, era un poco largo, despeinado, le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros, lacio, se veía lindo…bueno a verdad es que se veía muy guapo, ahí de perfil con aquella mirada tan penetrante y esos ojos de un color tan bonito, pude ver que tenía un tatuaje en la frente, me encantan los tatuajes, pero ese me parecía peculiar, jamás había visto uno en la frente, tenía varios aretes en la oreja que le podía ver, ahora que me fijo tiene un estilo extraño, traía un pantalón negro de vestir, unos vans de cuadros negro y blanco y un tipo suéter color tinto, un poco ceñido al cuerpo, enfatizaba lo ancho de su espalda, traía las mangas arremangadas y unas pulseras de cuero negras y una cadenas, vaya estilo, pero le quedaba bien…muy bien.

-Disculpa por lo que dije hace rato, no debí decir nada, no es mi problema.

-Si querías que sonara a disculpa lo arruinaste con eso último.

-No debí ser tan hostil, lamento lo de tus padres –pero ¿Cómo sabía lo de mis padres?.

-¿Eh?...tu ¿cómo?...

-Vi tu expresión, parecía que de verdad te había dolido lo que dije, supuse que los habrías perdido –wow y yo que juraba que jamás me observaba.-

-Está bien no te preocupes, no es tan reciente sabes…se supone que debería de haberlo superado ya y me sigue doliendo como si hubiera sido ayer, pero, no lo puedo evitar, eran lo más valioso que tenía.

-¿Eran?

-Lo son –Gaara se quedo callado y yo baje la mirada al plato vacio en mis piernas, sonreí, ni siquiera le ofrecí que tonta.

-Entiendo, los padres siempre son muy importantes –note cierta frialdad en esa última frase, pero no iba a preguntar, sería incómodo.

-A todo esto, yo también siento como me porte, sé que no fue tu intención lastimarme y simplemente huí, lo siento –lo miré pero el seguía sumido en el cielo.

-No te preocupes.

-Bien…¿Qué tal si como disculpa te ofrezco pizza? Estaba tan sumida en mis ideas homicidas contigo que se me olvido ofrecerte –me pare y me quede observándolo, finalmente volteo a verme- y bien ¿quieres?.

-Esta bien, solo para que no te pongas mas obesa, la verdad que no me gustan las escaleras–brinco hacia mi balcón quedando frente a mi, por obvias razones volteando hacia abajo porque por lo menos me sacaba una cabeza- y detestaría tener que usarlas porque tu obeso cuerpo descompuso el elevador.

-Quieres deja ya lo de mi peso en paz, no esto gorda –dije mientras entrabamos a mi habitación para dirigirnos a la cocina.-

-Claro que si mira la cama, es para obesos –dijo mientras se sentaba en ella.

-Se llama KingSize genio –lo empuje de la frente con un dedo- y ahora has el favor de mover tu trasero a mi cocina.

-Bien, bien.

Llegamos a la cocina y deje los platos sucios en la tarja para lavarlos mas tarde, saque otro de una gaveta y se lo acerque junto con el empaque con la pizza a Gaara que estaba sentado en la barra desayunadora por la parte de afuera,

-¿Gaseosa?

-Si, gracias.

-Aquí tiene señor.

-Gracias _mademoiselle._

-Oye, ¿tu departamento es igual a este?.

-Prácticamente, aunque por como lo decoraste pareciera que no –dijo mientras mordía la pizza y se volteaba a ver el resto del departamento- se ve bien.

-Gracias –sonreí, a veces podía ser agradable.-

-¿Ya has decidido qué hacer con el molesto banco que esta empotrado debajo del ventanal?

-Pues otro sillón, lo llenare de cojines, me imaginé a mi misma viendo llover o nevar por ahí y me agradó la idea.

-Jamás se me haría ocurrido, suena bien.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y donde conseguiría tantos cojines para llenar ese espacio? –volvió a morder su pizza y le dio un trago a la gaseosa de manzana.

-Hazlos tú.

-Claro y como.

Salí de la cocina -con esto –dije poniendo mi mano sobre la caja que había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor.

-¿Que no es la caja que te ayude a cargar? ¿Qué es?.

-Así es y es una máquina de coser, yo misma haré los míos –dije sonriendo triunfal.-

-¿Y sabes usarla?.

Me sentí como un bicho aplastado o como si un enorme yunque me callera en la cabeza.

-Lamentablemente no, pero trae instructivo –dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.-

-Los instructivos nunca sirven –dijo mientras terminaba el último bocado de pizza y se paraba de la silla.-

-Cierto, pero algún día tenía que aprender –acote levantando un dedo y ladeando la cabeza- además compre un botiquín por si las dudas –sonreí.

-Valla que eres boba –vi como rodaba los ojos- y bien, supón que acepto lo de hacer los cojines ¿me ayudarías?.

-Claro, tú me ayudas con los míos y yo con los tuyos. Tendremos que ir a comprar más tela.

-¿Por qué? ¿no tienes suficiente ya? –vi como hurgaba en la bolsa donde estaba la tela y el relleno.

-Sí pero no creo que a la primera salgan todos, además no sé si esos colores combinen con tu casa.

-Cierto…¿y esto que es? –dijo mostrándome una bolsa llena de algo blanco.

-Relleno.

-¿Relleno? ¿para que?.

-Para los cojines genio o ¿que piensas que llevan dentro?.

-Supongo que esto.

-Da! Júralo.

-De verdad, una mocosa acaba de decírmelo.

-Que gracioso.

-A todo esto…¿cuál es tu nombre?

Es verdad, todo este tiempo y ni siquiera nos hemos presentado y yo ya hasta lo invite a cenar.

-Sakura…Haruno Sakura.

-Un gusto, yo soy Gaara…Sabaku No Gaara

Ya lo sabía. Sonreí.

-El gusto es mío.

**O0la!!**

**Como están**

**Muchas gracias a quienes vayan ya en este capítulo**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, ya por fin salió Gaara, a ver que les parece, espero que me sigan leyendo en los capítulos que vengan.**

**Quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a ****uchihabrun****-chan por seguirme en todos los capítulos y por poner rr en cada uno. Mil gracias de verdad. También aprovecho para disculparme por no contestar tus dudas en el capi anterior, normalmente actualizo de madrugada y para entonces ando en estado medio zombie, lo olvide, de verdad lo siento, pero bueno con respecto a lo que preguntabas del numero de capítulos, la verdad que aun no se cuantos hare, no será corta te lo aseguro, pero tampoco quiero hacerla inmensa, serán los necesarios para que la relación entre ellos se de natural y al final pueda poner un epílogo bonito o unos 2 o 3 capítulos con todo ya formal ¿Qué te parece?. Espero que la forma en que se conocen no te haya decepcionado (iwal ke a todos los demás lectores) creeme que consideré tu comentario, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, en lo personal me gusto mucho.**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido y de nuevo agradezco a todo el que me lea y los invito a dejarme un RR, se los agradecería.**

**Cuídense.**

**Ns vemo0s!!**

**Kisses**

**Byebye!!**


	5. Cena, Incomodidad y Postre

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto ;)**

**Disfruten (:**

"_**Cena, Incomodidad y Postre"**_

No puedo entender como 3 personas que dicen ser hermanos pueden ser tan diferentes entre sí. La verdad es que los veo y no puedo creer que los Sabaku No en realidad sean hermanos.

A partir de aquel día en el que el pelirrojo había irrumpido en mi vida habían pasado exactamente 5 días, hoy es domingo, había sido el único día en que había podido juntar a los 3 hermanos Sabaku No para la cena que les había prometido, después de todo se las debía y claro por razones obvias había extendido mi invitación a Gaara.

Pero bueno volviendo a las tan opuestas personalidades de estos personajes, por un lado esta Temari, a simple vista la ves como una persona serena y reservada, muy educada eh de decir, todo esto claro si de la bocota de Kankuro no sale una que otra estupidez, en ese caso toma una actitud de madre que está en proceso de educar a su hijo, corajuda, desesperada y algo intimidante, sin embargo eh de mencionar que tiene una sonrisa muy cálida y sincera. Aunque cuando le pregunte sobre su trabajo su cálida sonrisa se torció en una mueca de arrogancia digna de una excelente abogada que presume de saberse mil y un trucos para ver a la empresa familiar beneficiada, juro que pude ver como de su cabeza salían un par de cuernos, de la cola no estoy muy segura, haber volteado por debajo de la mesa a averiguarlo se habría visto extraño. Vaya que es extraña la mujer 24 años y ya tenía sus mañas.

Kankuro… ¡Oh Kankuro!...es la persona más desquiciante que eh conocido, habla mucho y si eso no fuera suficiente hace de su plática todo una actuación, con decir que uso de escenario la mesa y de personajes al señor sal y la señora pimienta para explicarnos la interesante conversación que tuvo hoy con una pareja que deseaba comprar acciones de la empresa familiar, también yo me asombré al saber que era todo un accionista y muy bueno por lo que veo. Es una persona muy alegre, eso eh de admitir que le envidio un poco, no es que sea amargada pero me gustaría ver la vida tan relajada como lo hace el, más si fuera el principal espectador de cómo mis acciones se van al suelo pero el parece tomarlo con mucha tranquilidad _"ya habrá tiempos mejores" _o es muy confiado de sí mismo o de verdad le vale un reverendo cacahuate. Es una buena persona, de buen corazón por lo que veo y ni que decir de su risa, muy pegajosa, es de esas que por más malo que este el chiste terminas muerto de risa por el simple hecho de oírlo reír, sigo sin creer que tenga 23 años.

Y Gaara pues…

-¿Tú cuántos años tienes Gaara? –dije mientras llevaba un trozo de pollo a mi boca y lo miraba.

-21 –ni siquiera me volteó a ver, ¿que le pasará? Su voz se oyó apaga y distante, más seca de lo normal. Pude ver como Temari y Kankuro contaban de tajo su discusión y miraban a Gaara de reojo, con cierta tristeza en la mirada, ¿le pasará algo?.

-Amm tu tienes 20 ¿verdad Sakura-chan? –Kankuro había reaccionado primero y había "intentado" fallidamente de distraerme, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada que expresaba que sabía que su vaga intención de distraerme no había funcionado pero que por favor le siguiera la corriente, decidí hacerme la desentendida, después de todo aunque comenzaba a tenerles algo de cariño, eran prácticamente extraños para mi y no tenía por que meterme en sus asuntos.

-si, tengo 20 –Kankuro suspiró aliviado, supongo de que no preguntara nada sobre Gaara.

-¿y por que hasta ahora entras a la universidad Sakura? –Temari me preguntó pero sin quitar ciento por ciento la mirada de encima de Gaara, este estaba muy concentrado en comer y no decía nada, a decir verdad desde que llegaron ha estado algo callado.

-Mmm.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento, si es personal está bien que no lo digas no te preocupes.

-No está bien Temari, si es personal pero pues algún día lo sabrían –deje los cubiertos sobre la mesa- la verdad es que salí de la preparatoria a los 17, ese año cumpliría 18 y me pareció bien tomarme 6 meses de vacaciones, por eso no hice trámites en ninguna escuela a pesar de que la de aquí ya había mostrado interés en que entrara y ya me habían aceptado, sin embargo decidí esperar

Mientras hablaba veía intercaladamente a Temari y Kankuro que estaban sentados frente a mi.

-Cuando cumplí 18 mis padres me dieron de regalo un viaje y pagarme la mitad de mi auto –sentí que mi voz se quebró un poco pero seguí hablando en tono tranquilo- fue precioso, la verdad es que no podía convivir todo el día con mis padres por su trabajo pero en ningún momento me dejaron en segundo lugar por el trabajo, los momentos juntos los aprovechábamos al máximo, así que en esas fechas los dos pidieron vacaciones y tuvimos un excelente mes de vacaciones juntos, fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

En ese momento Gaara por fin levantó la mirada y me miró.

-Después de que regresamos el trabajo se había acumulado para mis padres y tuvieron que irse a un viaje de negocios, cuando venían de regreso el avión tuvo un accidente en el aterrizaje y se estrelló. Mis padres estuvieron 2 meses en el hospital y por estar con ellos se pasó la época de inscripciones. Los médicos nos tuvieron todo ese tiempo con la esperanza de que se recuperarían, pero en realidad nuca hubo un cambio drástico y mucho menos se veía la dedicación de los médicos con mis padres. Mi madre murió primero y mi padre no tardó mucho en hacerlo, jamás supe de que había muerto exactamente, nunca supe lo que tenían.

Calle por un momento y dirigí mi mirada a la mesa. Mire a Gaara, sus penetrantes ojos estaban clavados en mi, nos vimos fijamente por unos segundo y luego aparte la mirada.

-Estuve meses tratando de luchar contra la negligencia del hospital y sus médicos pero no llegué a nada, mi tía Tsunade, la hermana de mi mama siempre me ayudó y fue mi mayor apoyo. Cuando cumplí 19 me sugirió que hiciera los trámites para la escuela pero no quise, aun me sentía muy deprimida y estar así no me iba a dejar dedicarme de lleno al estudio, por eso estuve todo un año trabajando y pues finalmente logré superarlo un poco, cumplí 20, y decidí mudarme aquí para estudiar. Me sirvió ese año para despejarme y para ahorrar, muchas cosas que ven aquí las patrocinó mi año de trabajo –sonreí- y pues lo demás ya lo saben.

-Vaya, lamento mucho lo de tus padres, debió ser difícil –Temari me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Sí pero es bueno que también ya estés a punto de entrar a clases, después de todo no creo que a tus papas les guitaría que estuvieras todo el tiempo deprimida –esta vez fue Kankuro quien habló y acto seguido le dio un sorbo a la soda.

-Cierto, de hecho toda mi vida mi sueño ha sido estudiar medicina y pues digamos que ahora estoy más decidida que nunca, quiero evitar a toda costa que a más gente les pase lo que a mis padres –Temari y Kankuro me dirigieron una sonrisa sincera que inevitablemente me hizo sonreír a mí.

-¿Y en qué escuela vas a estudiar?

-En la Universidad Central de Tokio.

-¡¿De verdad?! Kakuro y yo estudiamos ahí y Gaara también está ahí –a Temari pareció alegrarle mucho la noticia.

-Oe Gaara ¿a que es genial la noticia no? Tendrás a Sakura-chan de compañera.

-¿Tu también estudias medicina Gaara?

-Lo importante es que hayas superado ese mal rato, y aunque el recuerdo de la muerte de tus padres siempre sea doloroso, es bueno que los recuerdes en sus mejores momentos y que eso te motive para lograr lo que quieres –todo esto lo dijo con la mirada fija en su plato, después levantó la mirada y la clavo en la mía- los buenos momentos con tus padres es lo más valioso que se puede tener, a pesar de todo lo malo que pueda pasar, recordar esos instantes tan especiales con ellos hace que todo lo demás desaparezca.

Fue en ese momento que algo en mi interior cambió con respecto a Gaara, jamás había notado lo brilloso que podían ser sus ojos, reflejaban tanta determinación por lo que decía, pero al mismo tiempo pude ver que detrás de todo había tristeza, pude sentir que Gaara me entendía, que entendía la enorme tristeza por la que pase el año siguiente a la muerte de mis padres. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo hermoso que era Gaara, si bien ya me había dado cuenta que era atractivo, había dejado salir la belleza de su alma y eso de verdad me había gustado. Estaba tan sumida en su mirada que no me di cuenta de que había puesto su mano sobre la mía, al notarlo sentí como se me encogía el estomago y como de golpe me sonrojaba. Las mejillas me ardían y más cuando sentí que el agarre de Gaara se intensificó, creo que noto mi sonrojo pero aun así no aparté la mirada.

-Gaa…Gaara –fue en ese momento que volvimos de golpe a la realidad y separamos nuestras manos rápidamente. Kankuro y Temari nos veían con escepticismo y posaban su mirada en mí y luego en Gaara. Rápidamente esa mirada cambió, Temari sonrió socarronamente se cruzo de brazos y se recargo mejor en la silla sin quitarnos la mirada de encima. Esa mirada me ponía nerviosa. Y Kankuro…

-¡Aja! ¡Ustedes dos! –nos apunto con una mano a cada uno- ¡lo sabía! ¿lo ves Temari? Yo tenía razón – dijo dibujando en el aire un corazón con los dedos. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? –Lo ves Gaara y tú que decías que no…eh picarón –dijo mirando coquetamente a Gaara haciendo un movimiento con el codo.

-¡Quieres callarte imbécil! –puse sentir como la mesa brincó por la patada que le propinó Gaara a Kankuro por debajo de la mesa, y pude ver también a ¿un Gaara sonrojado?. No entendía nada. Temari seguía mirándome con una sonrisa de lado mientras Gaara golpeaba a Kakuro en la cabeza e intentaba ahorcarlo completamente sonrojado. Kakuro por su parte luchaba por poder espirar, después de todo la risotada maniática que estaba soltando no le dejaba mucho aire para respirar. Vaya tonto.

-Bueno Kankuro será mejor que nos vayamos, y es un poco tarde –dijo Temari levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la sala por su bolso.

-Pero que dices Temari, si todavía es temprano son las 9.30 –Kankuro veía su relojo aun siendo ahorcado por un Gaara ya no tan sonrojado.

-Eh dicho que nos vamos pedazo de idiota –dijo entre dientes y acercándose a nosotros.

-Si mejor ya váyanse- dijo Gaara propinándole un último golpe en la cabeza a Kankuro dejándolo KO en el suelo.

-Pero si yo quería el postre que había preparado Sakura-casi cuñada-chan! –era yo o Gaara tenía una mirada homicida en este preciso momento.

-¡Imbécil eh dicho que no! –dijo mientras levantaba a Kankuro del cuello de la camisa como si fuera un muñeco- lamento que no nos podamos quedarte a ayudar con la limpieza Sakura pero tenemos trabajo mañana temprano los dos. Que Gaara te ayude.

¿Qué Gaara me ayude? Demonios, con lo nerviosa que me había quedado por lo de hace un momento y ahora me iban a dejar sola con el.

-Ah claro no te preocupes Temari, está todo bien. De hecho no es necesario que te quedes a ayudarme Gaara, puedo sola.

-Me quedaré a ayudarte.

-Ah…bien.

-Buenas noches chicos –se despidió Temari saliendo por la puerta con un Kankuro a rastras.

-La comida estuvo deliciosa Sakura-chan –ese Kankuro, ya era tarde como para que anduviera gritando por el pasillo, espero que los vecinos no se quejen – no olvides usar condón Gaara.

Me quede trabada con la mano en la manija de la puerta ¿había escuchado bien? ¿condones? ¿Qué rayos?. Volteé lentamente hacia Gaara y pude ver que estaba tan sonrojado o más que yo mirando el suelo.

-No le hagas caso al tarado de mi hermano –dijo sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

-No…no te preocupes, la verdad que todo es extraño…no eh entendido los últimos 20 minutos de conversación, ¿Qué les paso a tus hermanos?.

-No me hagas que te lo explique por favor. Ya te darás cuenta después.

-Ah…esta bien. –sonreí.

Camine a la mesa y comencé a levantar los platos sucios y a llevarlos a la cocina, Gaara seguía como clavado al suelo y con la cabeza gacha.

-Oye Gaara…

-¿Hmm? –levantó la mirada y se volteó a verme.

-Dime…¿quieres el pastel?

**O0la!!**

**Como están queridos lectores, mil gracias a quienes me siguen hasta este capítulo, de verdad se los agradezco muchísimo**

**Me tarde mas en subir este capi…o0ps! Andaba ocupadiya…espero que no pase seguido (:**

**Espero que les guste tanto como me lo han dejado saber con los otros capítulos, esperaré feliz sus RR**

**Y gracias a quienes me escribieron en el capi anterior:**

**uchihabrun**** como siempre que me sigue en todos los capis, espero que este sea de tu agrado. (:**

**Hayley me pone de verdad feliz el que hayas puesto tantos SIGUE! Señal de que te esta agradando muchísimas gracias, espero que este no sea la excepción.**

**Andrea me alegra mucho que te haga reír el fic, a mi también me hace reir mucho escribir, esa es la intención me encanta mezclar lo romantico con el humor, y con respecto a que Gaara trata mal a Sakura, es parte de todo, me encanta ponerlos a rivalizar al tu por tu, es lo que mas gracia me da de escribir este fic y espero de corazón que este capi te haga reir igual.**

**En general gracias a todos los que lean y ojala y puedan dejarme un RR se los agradecería mucho. (:**

**Cuídense.**

**Sé que este capi no es tan largo, son las 6 de la mañana, no he dormido y estoy actualizando con este capítulo, pero el que sigue está casi terminado quizá lo suba en el transcurso de la tarde, búsquenlo y coméntenlo.**

**Nos vemos**

**Cuídense**

**Kisses!**

**BYE BYE!!**


	6. Un Gaara de postre por favor

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto ;)**

**Disfruten (:**

"_**Un Gaara de postre por favor"**_

Habíamos preparado un delicioso capuchino y estábamos disfrutando del pastel que había hecho, que debo admitir me había quedado delicioso. Estábamos sentados en la sala, luego de lavar los platos y limpiar la mesa nos habíamos puesto a platicar. Todavía tenía dudas sobre lo extraña que se volvió la plática al final de la velada con Kankuro y Temari, pero ya no quise preguntar, parecía que le resultaba incomodo a Gaara y era lo que menos quería.

-Uuu…te gusta eh.

-Arg ¿tu aquí? no molestes, habías estado perfecta escondida, ¿Por qué tienes que salir en este preciso momento?

-Para molestarte tú lo sabes y para que escupas de una buena vez que este chico te gusta.

-Claro que no, es lindo eso es todo.

-Por supuesto que no, hace rato pensabas que te gustaba _"la belleza de su alma" ¿_no te da pena pensar tanta cursilería?.

-¿Y tu como rayos sabes que pensé eso?.

-¡Da! Soy tu i-n-n-e-r ¿te dice algo eso?.

-Que molesta eres.

-Lo sé pero no me distraigas, ¿te gusta Gaara verdad?

-No lo sé aún.

-¿Cómo que no sabes mujer? No seas tan complicada.

-No me presiones. Quiero conocerlo, no tengo ni 2 semanas de conocerlo, cálmate ¿si?

-Está bien, está bien, no te enojes. Ya me iba de todas formas.

-Gracias.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?

-¿Ah?

-Que si te sientes bien, estas como ida.

-Sí, si estoy bien, no te preocupes - en ese momento luchaba por que la taza de café no se callera del plato, por estar de distraída con la molesta de mi inner no me fije en lo que hacía- uff, salvada –suspiré.

Vi como Gaara me dirigía una mirada divertida y sonreía de manera arrogante. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿te divierto?

-Mas o menos en realidad, lo que me da gracia es que te moleste que te diga que eres una torpe distraída cuando está mas que claro que lo eres.´

¡Uyy! Podía ser tan irritante a veces. Olvídalo inner, jamás me gustaría alguien tan molesto.

-Que gracioso eres, te diría que en realidad creo que eres un patán, irritante y grosero pero, seguramente ya lo sabes así que estaría de más decírtelo, ¿verdad Gaara-kun? –vi como volvía la vista a su pastel y partía un trozo, últimamente solía usar mucho el sufijo _kun _con él, y no es porque fuera mucha la confianza, mucho menos como símbolo de cariño, era mi forma de expresarle que me era en esos momentos la persona más odiosa del planeta, la asquerosa mosca en mi delicioso pastel.

-Hm…no creerás que utilizar conmigo el _kun _hará que yo use contigo el _chan_ ¿verdad Saku? –llevó un trozo de pastel a su boca mientas me dirigía una intensa mirada, como de reto.

-Por supuesto que no, aparte no lo uso porque…-¿me había dicho Saku? A con que así era la cosa- ¡Ah! ya veo… ¿así que Saku no?

-Si no te molesta.

-En absoluto, me parece justo que tengas una forma de llamarme en los momentos en los que más me aborreces, así como lo hago yo –dije adoptando una postura más seria, cruzándome de piernas y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Lo mismo pensaba desde que comenzaste con el _kun _solo que no encontraba una forma de llamarte que expresara tanto odio como el que tu expresas al llamarme así, pero creo que acerté con este ¿a que sí Saku? – dijo dejando el plato sobre la mesa y recargándose en el respaldo del sillón, cruzando los brazos.

-Completamente de acuerdo.

-Excelente.

No quedamos unos segundo mirándonos a los ojos, sonreímos. Aparté la mirada y me acerqué a la mesa por mi plato de pastel, el hizo lo mismo con la taza de café.

-Te odio tanto Gaara_-kun_ –dije mientras llevaba pastel a mi boca.

-Y yo a ti Saku, y yo a ti –dijo al tiempo que daba un largo sorbo al café.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado…

-Oye Gaara, ahora si platícame ¿también estudias medicina en la Universidad a la que voy a entrar?

-Así es. Solo que yo ya voy 5to semestre.

-Vaya, que coincidencia, tendrás que aguantarme como vecina y como compañera en la escuela.

-Por desgracia tienes razón.

Solté una carcajada.

-¿Crees poder conmigo? ¿Crees soportarme? –le pregunté entre risas.

-Pues haré el intento, que remedio –sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa pero lo hizo, la sonrisa de Gaara de verdad que era linda, me pregunto si cuando sonría de verdad se verá aun más lindo- y oye Sakura ¿cuándo te vas a dignar a poner los cojines en la banca?.

-Pues cuando me dé tiempo, eh estado muy ocupada estos días por estar haciendo los trámites para la universidad y por estar buscando opciones de empleo, en cuento sepa mi horario quiero tener ya opciones para iniciar lo más pronto posible.

-Ya veo. ¿El trámite ya está listo? ¿papeleo y todo?

-Si ya, por fin, inician clases de mañana lunes al que sigue ¿cierto?.

-Así es.

-Bien.

-Y del trabajo ¿has visto buenos lugares?.

-Pues no muchos en realidad –me encogí de hombros- si tienen horario flexible la paga es horrorosa, y en las de paga decente el horario es muy estricto. No sé qué haré, tengo una semana para hallar algo decente y rezar por que para cuando sepa mi horario aun esté disponible.

-¿Sabes usar una computadora? –soltó de pronto Gaara sin despegar la vista de su café.

-La pregunta ofende sabes…pero sí.

-¿Sabes inglés?.

-Sí -¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué el interrogatorio?

-¿Aprendes rápido?

-Sí.

-¿Facilidad de palabra?

-Si…¿Qué es esto una entrevista de trabajo?

-Algo así.

-¿Ah?.

-Mira Kankuro será muy bueno en su trabajo, pero es nefasto en cuanto al orden, ha tenido mil secretarias y todas terminan desquiciadas, además a ninguna la quiere Kankuro, a ti ya te conoce y por lo que se ve eres muy ordenada, así que sería bueno para los dos. Me aseguraré de que el horario se acomode al que te de la escuela y por la paga no te preocupes, será buena.

-¿De verdad harías eso?

-Claro, además yo también trabajo ahí, cualquier cosa yo te ayudo.

-¡Es genial Gaara! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-Nada de Gaara gracias, te cobraré con intereses.

-¿Cobrarme?

-Por supuesto, pero no con dinero, ya veré con que.

-Si claro.

-¿Te parece si mañana en la mañana vamos a la oficina de Kankuro y se lo comentamos? Sirve que ves el lugar y conoces a la gente para que decidas si te gusta.

-Me parece una estupenda idea. Gracias.

-Sirve que después de ahí pro fin vamos a comprar la susodicha tela para mis cojines –dijo levantándose del sillón y llevando sus platos a la cocina.

-Es cierto, por la inscripción y todo eso se me olvido por completo –lo seguí a la cocina con mis platos –lo siento.

-No te preocupes lo entiendo –hizo un ademán de comenzar a lavar los platos pero lo detuve.

-No Gaara no hace falta ya me ayudaste mucho, ya los lavo yo después –puse mis plato en la tarja y me recargue sobre una de las encimeras- oye Gaara –dije sin mirarlo.

-Dime –después de guardar el pastel en el refrigerador se acercó un poco a mi.

-Sobre lo de hace rato.

-A Sakura ya te dije que no me hicieras explicártelo por favor.

-No, no es eso –levanté la mirada y se cruzó con la de él- lo que dijiste de mis padres de verdad me animó, contar eso siempre ha sido doloroso, pero te agradezco que me dieras ánimos.

-Está bien, no te preocupes –se recargo en la encimera a un lado de mi- la verdad es que de alguna forma entiendo cómo te sientes, quizá no es exactamente la misma situación pero entiendo, mi madre falleció cuando era pequeño.

-Lo lamento mucho –lo volteé a ver.

-No, el que lo lamenta soy yo, cuando nací mi madre tuvo muchas complicaciones y quedó muy lastimada de su útero, eso a la larga le trajo más problemas aún –bajo la cabeza- murió cuando yo tenía 5 años. Mi padre siempre me culpó de su muerte, así que desde pequeño eh vivido con la idea de que fui yo quien mató a mi madre.

-Pero eso no es verdad, deberías saberlo.

-Si lo sé, pero es muy diferente saberlo a sentirlo sabes, estoy seguro de que no ocasioné la muerte de mi madre, pero esta idea que tengo en la cabeza de que si yo no hubiera nacido mi madre no habría muerto es más fuerte incluso que la verdad –levantó la mirada- pero esté bien, eh aprendido a vivir con ello y con el odio de mi padre.

-Por eso estuviste serio al inicio de la cena ¿verdad? ¿peleaste con tu padre?

Gaara levantó la mirada sorprendido y yo clave mi mirada en la de él, en definitiva, estaba empezando a amar los momentos en que nuestras miradas se cruzaban y mas lo que podía llegar a pasar mientras ambos nos sumíamos en la mirada del otro, sin pensarlo y sin saberlo nos habíamos acercado mas Gaara tenía tomada otra vez mi mano en la encimera. Es increíble, acabo de conocer a este hombre y ya siento que no lo puedo dejar de ver.

-Lo ves, te lo dije, te gusta este chico.

-Claro que no

-Claro que si, por que estarías tan perdida en sus ojos si no lo estuvieras.

-Pero es tan irritante.

-Tan atento.

-Tan molesto.

-Y tan lindo a la vez.

-Tiene una forma de ser tan bipolar.

-Igualito a ti.

-Es un maldito sarcástico.

-Pero es tan amable se preocupa por ti a su manera.

-Jamás había conocido a alguien que me exasperara tanto.

-Tampoco que te gustara tanto.

-Esto es un asco, no puedo creer que me guste Gaara apenas lo conozco

-Y que, no te digo que te le lances encima, pero ya lo aceptaste, conócelo más, parece buen chico.

Sin darme cuenta Gaara comenzó a acercarse a mi, ¿Qué planeaba hacer? ¿y si intenta besarme? No puedo dejarme besar por alguien que no conozco, aparte lo valoro mucho, que tal si esto arruina nuestra corta amistad, no lo quiero perder.

Lo tenía tan cerca ya, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara, cerré los ojos, no pude hacer otra cosa que eso, no quería que me besara por no perderlo, pero me moría de ganas por probar sus labios, este chico me va a volver loca, hace que yo misma me contradiga, ¿Qué me está haciendo?, ni siquiera pude moverme de mi lugar, me quede estática, jamás me había pasado, jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable y a merced de alguien, menos con un hombre, puedo sentir mis mejillas ardiendo.

-Dios que no me bese.

-Si, que te bese, a ver si se te quita un poquito lo amargada.

-No, cada vez lo siento más cerca, es como si todo fuera en cámara lenta ¿Qué hago?

-En cualquier momento crucial y emocionante tod parece ir en cámara lenta, ¿que no lo has notado? Y ya basta de quejas, solo déjate llevar.

-Demonios.

En ese momento ocurrió lo último que se me habría ocurrido que pasara. Gaara me abrazó. Me abrazó con tanta calidez que sentía que las rodillas me fallarían, toda mi cara tomo un color rojo, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y sentí un nudo en el estómago. Gaara era tan lindo, después de todo si era un teddy bear como había dicho Temari, jamás pensé que fuera cierto. Los brazos de Gaara me hacían sentir tan protegida, era una abrazo fuerte y suave a la vez, tan sincero y tan necesitado por los dos. Como pude correspondí el abrazo y pase mis manos por su cintura, apretándolo un poco, pude sentir como intensificó el agarre cuando sintió que le correspondía, parecía un pequeño niño que ansiaba que le demostraran afecto. Dios, voy a llorar y no se si de felicidad por lo bien que me siento o de rabia por saber todo lo que ha sufrido.

-Gracias Sakura.

-¿Hmm?.

-Por notarme, por notar que me sentía mal, nunca nadie, aparte de mis hermanos lo nota, y no es que me guste que todos sepan mis sentimientos, pero jamás había conocido alguien que mostrara un mínimo de interés por mí. Se que sonará bobo pero significa mucho para mí. Además es como si te conociera de toda la vida. Me alegra haberte conocido Sakura.

-A mí también me alegra mucho haberte conocido Gaara, de verdad, aunque normalmente me saques de quicio, pero te aprecio mucho –sentí como me atrajo mas hacía si.

-Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza sabes.

-Lo sé – esta vez fui yo quien apretó el agarre.

Después de ese interesante acercamiento entre Gaara y yo, el se fue a su departamento, no sin antes decirle que se cuidara mucho en el trayecto hacia el mismo, ya que era tan larga la distancia que no quería que le pasara nada. El se río después de decirme boba, para luego entrar a su departamento y yo cerrar la puerta el mío.

Me recargué en la puerta y suspiré.

-Vaya, si que te flechó eh.

-Si –dije mientras me deslizaba por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

-Me alegro por ti, en verdad, ya era hora de que sonrieras de verdad, mírate, destilas felicidad.

-Sabes inner, creo que no me gusta Gaara.

-Pero que dices mujer.

-Es mucho peor.

-¿Peor?

-Me estoy enamorando de él.

-Wow.

-Tengo que escribirlo.

Me levante del suelo y corrí a mi habitación, tenía que escribir lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, era crucial. Saque el diario que me había regalado mi tía, tomñe una pluma y me senté sobre la cama. Abrí el diario y pasé las hojas, ya había escrito un par de frases que se me había ocurrido con el pasar de los día, pero este sin duda sería especial. Este diario sería diferente a los demás, tendría las cosas más importantes del día así como mis sentimientos plasmados en frases y pequeños poemas, es como escribir una historia. Estoy segura de que a Tsunade le encantará leerlo cuando lo acabe.

_Si bien a penas mis ojos vieron los tuyos_

_Siento como si mi alma te conociera de tiempo atrás_

_Haces que mi corazón brinque como si llevara años enamorado de ti_

_Y la verdad es que no sé que me haces_

_Porque te quiero por momentos matar_

_Y al siguiente no puedo evitar quererte besar_

_Me haces rabiar_

_Pero no puedo evitar comenzarte a amar_

_Porque te conozco poco_

_Y ya tienes a mi cerebro loco_

_Dime tú que es lo que haces en mí_

_Que mi cuerpo no se quiso alejar de ti_

_Ámame Gaara_

_Ámame como te empiezo a amar a ti_

**O0la queridos lectores!!**

**Sé que dije que en el trascurso de la tarde subiría pero jeje creo que la tarde s eme hizo un poco de noche….solo un poco no se enfaden **

**Muchísimas gracias a las queme dejaron RR en el capi que subi en la mañana (: alegraron mi despertar jeje**

**uchihabrun**** como siempre muchas gracias por tu RR en cada capitulo…aunque este último me dejo intrigada jaja tus frases a la mitad me dieron risa, pero me alegro que te haya gustado muchas gracias (:**

**sabaku no nanami**** muchas gracias por tu comentario de verdad me alegra que te duela el estomago!! Jajaj no por mala onda si no que es señal de que de verdad te hace reir y eso es bueno por que es lo que quiero, espero me sigas leyendo y comentando (:**

**Gracias a todos por leer y espero que este capi también sea de su agrado**

**Mi cerebro ya esta imaginando el capitulo que sigue y mis manos lo escriben por si solas a ver qué tal sale, espero subirlo pronto**

**Cuídense**

**kisses!**

**Byebye!!**


	7. ¿Lo mato? ¿No lo mato?

**Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto ;)**

**Disfruten (:**

"_**¿Lo mato? ¿No lo mato?"**_

-¡¿De verdad me ayudarías Sakura-chan? –Kankuro me miraba soñadoramente mientras me sostenía las manos.

-Cla…claro Kankuro sería un placer –mi sonrisa y la voz que me salió dejaban ver claramente que estaba un poco nerviosa, y no precisamente de Kankuro sino de aquella oficina. Y no era para menos, papeles por aquí, papeles por allá, la pequeña mesa de juntas de la oficina de Kankuro tenía cientos de carpetas que vomitaban hojas y hojas. Estaba claro que en cuanto a orden Kankuro era nefasto.

-Pero iniciará hasta que entre a clases –Gaara se encontraba viendo la ciudad por el gran ventanal de la oficina de Kankuro, estando en el piso 11 la vista era preciosa- el horario de trabajo se adecuará al que le den en la universidad.

-A claro, claro, desde luego –Kankuro adoptó una postura pensativa- espero que te den horario en la mañana…

-¿Por qué?

-Así tendrías el mismo que Gaara y podrían irse a la escuela juntos luego venir por las tarde aquí y saldríamos todos a la misma hora ¿no sería genial? –dijo sonriendo ampliamente- algunos días podríamos ir a cenar o a algún bar a divertirnos que se yo ¿qué te parece Sakura-chan? –se inclinó hacia adelante para quedar mi altura y con las manos en la cadera.

-Sería divertido –dije sonriendo- aunque Gaara va a terminar soñándome de verme todo el día.

-Si es que no lo hace ya ¿verdad hermanito? –Kankuro sonrió con malicia, a veces no entendía lo que quería decir.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?! –Gaara apartó la vista del ventanal para mirar con odio a Kankuro.

La luz le dio en la espalda cuando volteó completamente a nosotros, ese día se veía tan guapo, traía una camisa verde oscuro, los primeros 3 botones estaban abiertos lo que dejaba ver algo de su blanca piel, además ese verde le sentaba muy bien por el color de su cabello que extrañamente estaba un poco mas despeinado de lo normal, traía las mangas arremangadas y sus comunes pulseras de cuero, junto con un gran reloj plateado. Traía también pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos igual. Dios porque tenía que verse tan bien, y porque justo ayer tuve que darme cuenta que me empezaba a enamorar de él, seguro no tendría la cara de boba que en estos momentos presiento que tengo.

-Oh vamos hermanito, no me digas que no soñarías con una chica tan linda…además ¿has visto ya lo hermosa que se ve hoy? –Gaara volteó a verme. No sé si vi bien o la luz del sol me confundió pero pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿estaría soñando? ¿Gaara sonrojándose por mi?

Gaara de inmediato desvió la mirada. Quizá no le gusto como lucía. Traía un vestido sencillo color gris, tenía un escote en V en la parte delantera y en la espalda, era discreto, era de tirante ancho, en la cintura tenía una cinta negra que se amarraba en la espalda con un moño de ahí era un poco más suelto pero no totalmente holgado. Me llegaba a las rodillas. Traía también unos zapatos de tacón negro y el cabello suelto y algo ondulado. Aunque los zapatos me daban algo más de altura no me hacían justicia, Gaara y Kankuro seguían teniéndose que agachar para saludarme, lo malo de ser pequeña.

-Si se ve preciosa –dijo Gaara mirando a otro lado ¿había dicho que me veía preciosa?

-Ah…yo…mmm…

-Kankuro ¿ya revisaste los papeles que te envíe? –un hombre entro mirando unos papeles en una carpeta y al no recibir respuesta levantó la mirada- vaya, veo que has decidido hacer acto de presencia Gaara ¿has decidido no haraganear?

Gaara no dijo nada, solo lo vio con despecho, ahora entiendo porque se siente mal, ni siquiera lo saluda.

-Eh papá, aun no los reviso, iba a hacerlo cuando me llegaron visitas –dijo Kankuro con un brazo tras la cabeza.

-Bien pero hazlo hoy ¿quieres? –de verdad había mucha diferencia en el trato que tenía con Kankuro y con Gaara ¿será igual con Temari?.

-Papá déjame te presento a mi querida asistente, Sakura Haruno –se puso detrás de mí y puso una mano en mi hombro, yo solo atiné a sonreír- comenzará a trabajar aquí cuando entre a la universidad.

-Mucho gusto señor Sabaku No –dije extendiendo mi mano.

-Igualmente Sakura-san –dijo tomando mi mano- me alegra que por fin alguien ayude a mi hijo, es un desastre como podrás notarlo.

-Si un poco.

-¡Hey!.

-Bien me voy que de ver esta oficina me desespero. Permiso. –nos dirigió una mirada algo fría a Kankuro y a mí y cuando volteó con Gaara pude ver como esta se intensificó. Gaara pareció no inmutarse.

-Bueno tengo que regresar al trabajo para mí pesar, pero me dio gusto que vinieran –Kankuro se sentó en su gran silla de cuero y comenzó a dar vueltas- aunque si se quieren quedar.

-Ni hablar, tenemos cosas que hacer –yo solo reí por la rápida contestación de Gaara, de verdad parecía que no quería estar ahí.

-Bueno –Kankuro hizo un puchero- pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan, todo este trabajo te estará esperando para cuando entres –dijo extendiendo los brazos señalando toda su oficina.

-Ni lo creas, va a venir a servirte de apoyo no a limpiar tu desastre –dijo Gaara abriendo la puerta de la oficina y dejándome pasar primero- así que si para el lunes no tienes todo recogido yo me encargo de que Sakura no venga.

-¡¿Qué?!...pero Gaara pensé que…que…

-Pues pensaste mal, ya oíste, limpia todo –Gaara dio un portazo, dejando dentro de la oficina a un devastado Kankuro con mares de lagrimas en los ojos y golpeando el escritorio maldiciendo su vida y a Gaara.

Íbamos caminando por el estacionamiento donde Gaara había dejado su auto, era un mustang gris, al parecer también apreciaba los clásicos, aunque este no era lo que se dice "clásico, clásico" era mustang pero de los nuevos, vaya, vaya, el cabeza roja sabia en que gastarse su dinero.

-¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con él? –dije caminando a su lado y sonriendo.

-¿Quieres venirle a hacer la limpieza? Tú sabrás –auch, eso dolió. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frió y arisco a veces? No sé cómo puede gustarme alguien como el

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, lo único que se oía era el eco de mis tacones.

-Lo lamento, no debí hablarte así, es solo que, no me gustaría ver a alguien como tú, limpiando lo de otro, quiero que te respeten y que aprecien tu trabajo y no solo por ordenar papeles.

-Gracias –sonreí.

-Aunque pensándolo bien…te verías bien con un atuendo de chica de aseo –dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla pensativo. Mientras yo pasaba por todas las tonalidades de rojo- si te decides a usarlo puedes pasarte por mi oficina, dejaré la puerta abierta.

-¡Gaara! ¡no seas pervertido! –grite con la mirada baja y completamente sonrojada, no quería verlo a la cara y ver esa expresión morbosa en su rostro.

Gaara volteó a ver a Sakura de soslayo y sonrió, le hacía gracia hacer sonrojar a la pelirosa, era divertido, no era como las demás chicas que había conocido, era especial.

-Oh vamos, ¿por qué te sonrojas? En verdad te verías linda –ante ese comentario solo baje mas la mirada. Pude sentir como la mano de Gaara levantaba mi cara por la barbilla y acercaba un poco su rostro al mío.

-Sólo bromeo, jamás dejaría que usaras uno… – desvié un poco la mirada, esta vez apenada por la distancia de nuestros rostros- aunque si te lo pones para mí sería diferente, en ese caso cerraría con seguro mi oficina.

Ese comentario se sintió como un balde de agua fría ¿tenía que arruinar los momentos lindos que creaba?. Sonreí, era un reverendo idiota.

-Eres un bruto.

Abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudó a subir del lado del copiloto. Ahora recordaba porque me gustaba, se preocupaba por mí de una manera muy extraña pero lo hacía, y había podido sacar de mi sonrisas sinceras que hace mucho no tenía, además era un tonto adorable y las pocas, poquísimas veces que le eh visto una sonrisa me han hecho sentir una enorme dicha porque me las dedica solo a mí.

-Bien nena –dijo poniéndose unos lentes oscuros- ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer y luego vamos a comprar la jodida tela para los cojines? –me veía por encima de los lentes mientras movía rápidamente las cejas de arriba abajo. Yo solo atiné a reír se veía muy gracioso actuando así.

-Me parece bien…nene –dije una vez que dejé de reirme.

-¡Okay! ¡vamonós! –¡OK! Es de verdad extraño ver a Gaara actuar así.

Ya íbamos a salir del estacionamiento cuando frenó en seco haciendo que mi pobre cabeza se hiciera para adelante.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa Gaara!

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-¿Ah? ¿por eso frenas así? ¿no podías preguntar en el camino?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no. ¿y bien?

-Lo que sea –dije entre dientes y cruzada de brazos.

-De eso no hay.

-¿italiana? –un aura negra comenzaba a salir de mí mientras mis dientes se tallaban.

-Sí, pasta, pizza, chicas italianas, genial ¡Vamos!

Como si mi cabeza no hubiera sufrido mucho ya por tremendo frenon, esta vez fue al contrario, arrancó tan rápido que mi cabeza se incrustó en el respaldo del asiento, casi siento como mi cerebro rebotaba dentro de mi cráneo. Bueno tampoco, exagere, pero en definitiva, era un salvaje al volante.

-Y quizás en otras cosas, habrá que comprobarlo ¿eh Saku?

-Tú cállate pervertida, largo de aquí no estoy de humor.

-Tú nunca.

-Largo

-Ash ya voy…neurótica…

Ir a comer fue toda una odisea. Llegamos al susodicho restaurante italiano y primero la chica de la entrada le coqueteo de una forma bastante descarada a Gaara haciéndome por completo a un lado…perra. Para mi suerte Gaara la ignoró. Y para mi regocijo hizo creerle a la chica esta que yo era su novia. Momento Kodak definitivamente, su cara no tenía precio, debió odiarme. Mala suerte chica.

Después fué mi momento de sentirme halagada, el mesero era un verdadero bombón, no se comparaba en nada a Gaara pero ver como se enojaba cuando me coqueteaba fue de lo mejor. Hizo que el pobre chico le cambiara 4 veces los cubiertos alegando que estaban sucios, pero el mesero fue astuto y remató mencionando que quizá lo que Gaara tenía sucia era la vista. Touché.

La comida pasó tranquila, fue exquisita. Todo iba bien hasta el momento del brindis.

-¡¿Tu quieres matarme o qué?! ¿a parte, que tienes contra mi cabeza? Hoy van 3 veces que sufro contusiones por tu culpa y todo en menos de 3 horas –mientras le reclamaba me sobaba el lugar donde el corcho de la botella había decidido estrellarse. Mi frente.

-No tengo nada contra ella, es solo que es tan grande que es inevitable que todo termine estrellándose en ella ¿no lo crees? –Gaara me pasaba una copa de vino mientras el servía la suya- bien brindemos por…por que la oficina de Kankuro tendrá más orden gracias a ti.

-Animal –dije mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Y también porque te conocí.

Abrí mis ojos enormemente, ¿había brindado por conocerme? No supe cómo pero chocamos nuestras copas y ahora me encontraba tomando aquel liquido tinto. Estaba totalmente ida. Gaara pareció notarlo y sonrió, en ese momento volví a la realidad y le sonreí también. Sí definitivamente haberlo conocido merecía un brindis.

Luego de comprar la susodicha tela y tener una que otra discusión por los colores, por el tipo de tela, por el precio, por los hilos y después de negarme profundamente a la sugerencia de Gaara de comprar tela con estampado de galletas por fin pudimos regresar al departamento.

-¡Por fin! Ya comenzaban a dolerme los pies.

-Te dije que te compraba unos pero no quisiste –dijo Gaara poniendo las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor.

-No seas ridículo, ¿cómo iba a dejar que me compraras unos zapatos nuevos solo porque estaba cansada?.

-Bueno ya no intento hacerte regalos entonces.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Intentaba hacerme un regalo? ¡Kuso! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?...Ah… lloraré.

-Vamos no seas dramática

-Tú siempre apareciendo en el peor momento ¡Largo!

-¡Uy!

-Gaara…tu… ¿intentabas hacerme un regalo? –lo mire entre confundida y furiosa, mi sonrisa era algo torcida y tenía un tick en el ojo derecho. Terminaré por matarlo.

-Pues claro, pero ya dejaste bien en claro que nunca me aceptarás uno, así que ya ni me esfuerzo –me paso de largo y se fue a sentar al sillón largo de la sala- estos sillones sí que son cómodos ¿dónde los compraste?.

-¡Gaara!

-Si dime

-Yo…yo no sabía que querías hacerme un regalo y… no quiero que este mal entendido afecte futuros…mm como decirlo…futuras compras tuyas por así decirlo ¿me entiendes? –dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de él e intentaba sonreír, ha de haber sido o bastante falsa o es que de verdad a Gaara le gustaba burlarse de mí porque soltó una carcajada, bastante burlona a mi gusto. Fruncí el seño- ¿Qué rayos es lo gracioso Gaara-kun?.

-Pues obvio que tu, eres una tonta, estaba jugando claro que me encantaría regalarte algo…algún día…por hoy olvídalo…ya me rechazaste una vez y fue suficiente –se cruzó de brazos y fingió enfado.

-¡Bien! –me crucé también de brazos y le di la espalda. Segundo después pude ver y sentir como recargaba su barbilla en la curvatura de mi hombro y cerraba los ojos. Me puse nerviosa.

-Siempre hueles tan bien –abrió los ojos y me miró directamente desde abajo. Se veía lindo- ¿podemos hacer ya los cojines? –los volvió a cerrar y ladeando la cabeza la recargo sobre la mía- o me temo que me quedaré dormido aquí.

-Bien pues empecemos de una vez –dije mientras me levantaba bruscamente del sillón, dejando a Gaara parpadeando sorprendido.

-Que rapidez.

Los materiales necesarios estaban ordenados sobre la mesa, la máquina de coser estaba acomodada, conectada y encendida sobre la mesa, la tela tanto de Gaara como mía se hallaba finamente doblada a un lado de la máquina. Gaara y yo manteníamos una intensa mirada, ninguno dispuesto a ceder, respirábamos profundo. A nuestro alrededor…miles de revistas regadas por todo el living, cajones abiertos, Gaara tenía la camisa un poco abierta y desacomodada, el cabello mas despeinado de lo normal, yo por mi parte tenía el cabello totalmente enmarañado, mis pantuflas de conejito estaban por algún lugar de la sala, se las había aventado a Gaara mientras se escondía detrás del sillón, mi ropa obviamente estaba desacomodada. Mi departamento había sido víctima de la guerra entre los flancos _"pensé que para estas fechas ya habarías leído el maldito manual y sabrías coserr" _ y _"cállate idiota". _ Y si en estos momentos Gaara y yo meditábamos si era buena idea matarnos o en si nos calmábamos y buscábamos una solución racional al asunto. Creo que es más que obvio saber cual opción ganó.

-No puedo creer que todavía no sepas coser, ya deberías de haber leído el instructivo.

-Si es tan fácil ¿porqué tú no sabes hacerlo sabelotodo?

-Tú fuiste la de a idea de hacer los cojines, tu compraste la máquina TÚ leerías el manual, es más que obvio suponer que ya sabrías hacerlos, además jamás me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza la necesidad de usar una, todo surgió por tu ideíta.

-Pues si fue mi idea pero la condenada máquina no traía instructivo.

-Y ¿no se te ocurrió ir a pedir uno? –Ernorme OOOPS!- además ¿dónde están los papeles que te dieron con la compra? ahí debe de venir el instructivo.

¡¿A si?! Raaaayos.

-Ammm pues, en este preciso momento supongo que…que deben estar quemados, o desechos o a punto de ser reciclados.

-¿Ah? ¿porqué?

-Pues verás, yo…digamos que…tire a la basura esos papeles –sonreí de forma juguetona mientras rascaba mi cabeza, espero que Gaara no me mate.

-Uff…boba…¿lo ves? Y luego no quieres que te lo diga.

-Pues yo que iba a saber que ahí iba a estar, además de que sirvieron años de coleccionar estas revistas de manualidades y "hágalo usted mismo" si no van a decir cómo hacer unos jodidos cojines.

-Pues supongo que nadie es tan estúpido para no saber hacer uno.

-Quizá, pero que quede claro que en ese grupo "ligaramente inepto para cosas simples como hacer cojines" o llámese también "estúpidos" entramos tanto tu como yo sabelotodo –le di con el dedo índice en la frente-.

-Es todo un honor compartir la estupidés contigo –dijo mientras tomaba mi dedo y le daba un beso, lo cual lógicamente me sonrojó.

-Si bueno, quizá sea bueno seguir buscando, igual y encontramos algo parecido en las revistas. Tu puedes buscar en internet, seguro encuentras algo.

-Bien –Gaara puso manos a la obra sentado sobre los sillones de la sala y buscando en internet tanto como usar la maquina y como hacer cojines, igual yo seguía buscando en las revistas, sentada en el suelo sepultada en ellas.

Y así se paso la tarde y la noche. Fue una velada interesante, por fin Gaara pudo encontrar algo en internet y mientras él me decía que hacer yo iba cortando y aprendiendo a usar la condenada máquina, todo paso a paso, por supuesto el me ayudó no iba a dejar que solo mirara, después de todo también son sus cojines y por todo lo que me ha hecho en el día era más que justo que me ayudara. Finalmente salieron los primero cojines de prueba, suerte que había tela de más. Y así entre risas y metidas de pata por fin pudimos hacer los tan anhelados cojines.

-Aunque para ser sincera, sigo con el dilema de si matarlo o no matarlo.

-Oh vamos, no lo hagas, se ve tan mono cosiendo, no cualquier día ves a un hombre como Gaara intentando maniobrar una máquina de coser.

-Es cierto, pero toma en consideración que todo el día de hoy no ha dejado de molestarme.

-Ya te deberías de haber acostumbrado, además siéntete halagada.

-¿Halagada?

-Pues claro, eres la única mujer además de su hermana, que le interesa tanto que se da el tiempo para molestarla.

-¡Wow! No si, no sabes cuán halagada me siento.

-Sabes a que me refiero cabezota.

-Ya pues ya. Por hoy decidiré no matarlo, pero mañana es otro día y quizá mañana si se lo merezca.

-¡Ah… el amors!

**O00la!!!!!**

**Yo se que va a haber quien si decida matarme**

**De verdad lo siento muchisisisismo por tardarme tanto pero la escuela me consumió por completo, después de las "no tan felices vacaciones influenzadas" me retacaron de tareas y trabajos en la escuela y apenas salí de vacas me puse a terminar el capi. La verdad es que hasta donde lo tenía pude haberlo subido pero iba a quedar muy cortito y pues como que tanta espera para 2 que 3 líneas no valía la pena, así que me esforcé y aquí está. Espero les guste!**

**Ahora si ya de vacaciones prometo no tardarme en actualizar (:**

**Estoy muy emocionada por que lo lean, les guste y me dejen su RR aunque sean amenazas de muerte no importa n_nU**

**Cuídense y muchísimas gracias a quienes me siguieron escribiendo a pesar de que no subía.**

**Y SORRY OTRA VEZ!!!!**

**Chaiito0w!**


End file.
